


High Tides

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Male Character, Butters is hiding things, Cartman just wants to fuck shit up, Cognitive Dissonance, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Craig and Tweek are a happy couple, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hidden Depths, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inner Struggles, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kenny is a charming sweet boy that just wants to be loved, Kyle is struggling to find his identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Many more tags to come, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Peer Pressure, Psychological, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Stan is confused, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Symbolism, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love, crazy shit, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Off of hiatus! Will try to update as much as possible. I just started a new semester in college. Ya boy is trying just have patience with me!Kyle and Kenny become a couple and after much reluctance from Kyle's side, they announce it. All hell breaks loose and ties began to sever. Kyle is forced to try to balance out his friend group, the announcement reveals a lot of hidden pain, hidden feelings, insecurities, rivalries, and much more. Kyle is determined to make things go back to how they were. The reveal of his new relationship forces everyone to work through deeply rooted issues that they all ignored and swept aside.





	1. New boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mekabella21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/gifts).



> I wrote a story very similar to this years ago in an old high school notebook of mine. This whole things has been re-written and revised. A fellow fanfic writer named Mekabella21 encouraged me to start publishing more and helped me to calm down from being such an anxious perfectionist so this is a tribute of sorts to them :D Thank you. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> They are Juniors in high school BTW

Kyle was trembling in fear of his new found revelation. He was so very tired of holding it in and ignoring it. The very idea of him liking men made him sick to his stomach, he had nothing against homosexuals, but that word being applied to him unsettled him greatly. He was very supportive of Craig and Tweek and thought they were adorable together but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted that as well.

Kyle would busy himself with other things to rid himself of these thoughts. He would hang out with his friends, play games, hell even started to offer tutoring lessons just to have something else to think about. Slowly his desires caught up with him and he found himself grimacing in the mirror wondering why he could not be ''normal''.

Kyle had noticed Kenny giving him inquiring looks whenever he was around. Kenny leering at him and making perverted jokes started a few months ago but now they were getting more and more obvious. Kyle would angrily push his friend away and frantically try to hide his blush. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kenny knew for a fact he was struggling with his sexuality. There was a deep feeling of paranoia welling in Kyle's gut at the thought of any of the other guys finding out that he liked men.

Earlier that day in school Kenny sat beside him and everything was fine, Stan and Cartman were talking about some new game that they were excited for that Kyle pretended that he knew. Kyle mostly nodded and laughed here and there as Kenny sat there silently like always. Every now and then Kyle would catch Kenny leering at him from time to time. Kyle was fine with that but, when he got up to throw away his lunch, Kenny whistled and commented lewdly,''You've got a nice ass you know that?''

Kyle would have hit him if Stan and Cartman heard that. Kyle checked around if anyone heard and no one was none the wiser. He knew for a fact that he was as red as a tomato. Kenny smirked at him looking thoroughly amused. ''The fuck dude...''Kyle deadpanned and walked away.

Ignoring Kenny's chuckles.

Begrudgingly Kyle knew he had even developed crushes on a few of his friends. The biggest crush of all was on Stan. Stan was his other half. He could always come to him no matter what. They would talk for hours on end and hold each other in their times of need. He loved Stan if he was being honest with himself. Kyle has loved him for a long time now. They were all currently in Junior year and it had only intensified from there. Kyle can not pin point were it started but it had been for many years. Lately Kyle had been trying to ignore the feelings and support Stan and Wendy's relationship. It hurt to see them kiss and hug sometimes but it was just something he'd have to accept. He wanted for Stan to be happy. That was his number one concern. Stan's happiness. There were times that Kyle got vibes around Stan that gave him the feeling that his emotions were returned. Things would get very intense...a little too intense, and Stan would rush to break the moment and they would pretend as if nothing had ever happened.

The second crush was Kenny. Kenny was just so silly and easy to talk to. Kyle had always seen Kenny as nothing but a friend but in recent times Kenny has gotten more and more touchy-feely. Even going so far as to comment on Kyle's ass on occasion. Kyle would yelled and pretend to be disgusted but secretly the blond's interest aroused him and him one of his most common fantasies. Kyle berated himself for weeks after fantasizing for the blond for the first time. After awhile his lust grew and it just became a thing that Kyle would do and then pretend never took place. Kyle's feelings for Kenny were complex. At first he pitied him but eventually as they grew closer he realized how strong and kindhearted the blond was. Kenny was always there to calm him and always lent an ear. Even though Kyle pretended to hate him, he loved Kenny as well.

And then there was Butters. Kyle would NEVER imagine the cute little blond boy in sexual positions with him but he just felt smitten by how sweet and generous the young man was. The way Butters smiles and tries to make everyone's day always made Kyle's heart flutter. Kyle first saw it as a big brother instinct but he had never felt this way toward Ike so he knew it could not have been that. He was very protective over both Butters and his little brother but there was a distinct difference in how he wanted to interact with the two. Kyle finally admitted to himself that it was indeed a crush and vowed to never tell a soul.

Kyle was struggling with his appearance and not appearing masculine enough in a traditional sense. There was a voice in the back of his mind that told him that he was ridiculous for such thoughts but his sense of self was steady crumbling and he felt the need to try to piece it back together.

Thoughts raced through his mind as his eyes clouded over and gripped his head trying to will away the uneasiness. He was snapped from his breakdown by his phone ringing loudly on his bed.

Kyle huffed and tried to keep the shakiness from his voice as he went to pick up and answer it,''Hello.''

''What's up dude?'' It was Kenny.

Kyle lied,''N-Nothing dude...just um...studying is all.''

Kenny scoffed,''Mm-hm.''

''W-What do you want dude?'' Kyle said trying to ignore how unconvinced his friend sounded. Was he seriously that easy to read?

''Was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?'' Kenny asked on the other line.

Kyle was going to say no but then thought about what he was doing before and decided it would be better to distract himself with something. It was better than sinking into this pit of self loathing. Kyle sighs and says,''Yeah sure.''

''Awesome! I'll be over in like...20 minutes? Cool! Bye!'' Kenny said hanging up before Kyle could protest and berate him about scheduling things ahead of time.

Kenny sighed and downstairs to where his mom was cooking dinner,''Umm...Mom..''

''What dear?'' She said not looking back at him.

''Kenny will be staying the night.'' Kyle said.

''Oh okay dear. Did you finish your homework?'' His mom asked still not looking up.

''Yeah.'' Kyle answered halfheartedly before going back to his room and waiting on his friend to show up.

Kenny was there in no time. He carried with him a sleep over bag and a goofy grin that made Kyle's heart melt but instead Kyle said,''Your smile looks stupid. You look goofy as hell dude.''

Kenny shrugs still smiling and teased,''You love it though.''

Kyle blushed and looked to the side pretending to be angry but he knew that Kenny could see through it. Slowly but surely Kyle was regretting this arrangement.

Dinner went by smoothly to Kyle's surprise and after it he and Kenny walked up to his bedroom. Kyle flopped down on his bed and asked,''You want to take a shower first or?''

''I wouldn't mind taking one together.'' Kenny said leaning in close making Kyle scramble backwards,''Dude! That is not fucking funny dude.''

Kenny smirked leaning in over the redhead and smirks,''No but I have a feeling you enjoy it.''

''Kenny are you high!? Leave me the fuck alone.'' Kyle nearly shrieks pushing the other away,''And what is with all of these gay and uncomfortable jokes! You've been doing this for like a month or whatever and it's getting old dude!''

Kenny tilts his head,''Maybe it's not a joke?''

Kyle jumps off the bed completely,''Uh-uh. No. No. Nope. Get the fuck away from me Kenny seriously.''

Kenny watches him pace, amusement in his eyes. Kyle stopped pacing and said,''Don't give me that look! Find something else to joke about. Something like...shit I can't think now. Anyway! I miss the old Kenny. Bring him back.''

Kenny shakes his head and says,''Dude I never left. I just got tired of hiding this shit is all. I mean I'm straight forward about everything else, so why not be forward about this?''

''About this!? About what exactly?'' Kyle asks beginning to panic.

''Kyle for a kid with straight fucking A's you sure have you dumb moment.'' Kenny said snickering.

''Fuck off.'' Kyle said, his voice flat, his breath started to pick up as Kenny slowly started walking up to him. Kyle was slightly startled when his back hit the wall and he had no where else to go. He hardly had time to fret about that as Kenny leaned in and kissed him gently.

Time seemed to come to a stand still as Kenny pressed himself against Kyle, licking the redhead's lips silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Kyle's head was swimming he felt utterly euphoric, he parted his lips and let the other explore his mouth eagerly. Kenny was damn good, Kyle moaned and writhed against the other as the kiss became more intense. Kyle knew that him moaning must have made him look like the biggest virgin in the world at the moment but did not care as he struggled to keep up with Kenny's tongue. It felt so good. The red head let his head fall back as his blond friend kissed his jawline and neck tenderly. Kyle had to cover his mouth when Kenny bit down on a spot on his neck that Kyle did not even know was sensitive. Kenny sucked and bit at the sensitive skin and drove Kyle crazy. The redhead did not even realise that he was rutting his hardness against the other's thigh until Kenny chuckled and huskily mumbled,''Sensitive yeah? Yeah baby...show me how good I make you feel...''

''Fuck.'' Kyle whimpered in pleasure and from the fact the he was embarrassed that he was this worked up and nothing had even happened yet.

Kyle whimpered when Kenny grabbed his ass roughly kneading and groping he whispered,''Anyone ever tell you that you have an ass like a chick?''

''F-Fuck you dude...''Kyle growled pushing his ass back a few times indirectly tell Kenny not to stop.

''Oh you will baby.'' Kenny moaned in his ear, the blond started to grind up against the redhead and Kyle happily humped the other in return.

Kyle's breath hitched as Kenny undid his pants and slid his hands under Kyle's boxers to continue kneading his ass cheeks. Kyle didn't know that Kenny was an ass man but he knew now. Kyle always seen him as more of a boob man...maybe he liked both equally? The redhead was broken from his musings and damn near frantic humping by his phone ringing.

Kyle pushed the blond back a bit making Kenny groan in protest. Kyle would have laughed if he wasn't so horny and annoyed as he tried to pick up his phone and answer it, Kenny had decided to attach himself to his ass. Kyle was hoping that the blond would have the decency to stop while he was on the phone but he had no such luck. When Kyle had finally been able to pick up the phone, Kenny had settled behind him rutting. Kyle's breath hitched and he tried to keep himself together.

''Hey dude...you okay?'' He heard Stan ask on the other end. Kyle let out an annoyed growled when Kenny started going faster. He held back a few curses and said,''I'm fine.''

''Well you don't sound fine...''Stan inquired on the other end.

The bed springs were creaking and Kyle hoped to God Stan could not hear it. He held back a moan trying his hardest to ignore the horny blond grinding on his ass frantically.

''Okaaaay...Are you seriously fucking someone right now? I thought you were celibate or abstinent or whatever religious weirdos are.''

''N-No. That's not it! Just studying like always! I'll call you back later dude okay?'' He hung up before Stan could answer and chucked the phone on the floor somewhere after turning it off.

Kenny was steady rutting and Kyle looked back at him angrily before blinking a few times,''Dude...I could just fucking kill you...what the fuck are we doing?''

''Humping each other.'' Kenny answered he voice husky. He flipped Kyle onto his back and ground down on the other.

Kyle gasped,''Ah shit...'' He almost forgot what he was going to say. Almost,''Why are we doing this? Aren't we moving awfully fast!?''

''Not moving fast enough if you ask me.'' Kenny said unbuttoning his jeans moving Kyle's hand to his erection. Kyle squinted at the other but complied regardless. Kenny moaned at the contact. Kyle decided to worry about all that other stuff later and make his horny friend cum. If he knew one thing, it was impossible to hold a conversation with a horny Kenny.

Kyle pulled Kenny's pants down just enough to take him in hand and jerked a few times. Kenny groans and moaned out,''Wanna taste?''

Kyle frowned up at him as to say no but Kenny put a hand on the back of his head while pushing forward.

''Damn it Kenny! No!''

''Why not baby? C'mon.'' Kenny whined looking down at the other.

''I do not want a mouthful of cock tonight Kenny! Maybe some other time.'' Kyle mumbled the last part but Kenny's eyes lighting up signaled to Kyle that he heard...unfortunately.

Kyle Jerked the other steadily and played with the sensitive head. He envied boys with foreskin and wondered how it would feel to be that sensitive. If the noises Kenny made were enough to go by Kyle was doing a good job. Kenny thrusted towards his face a few times making Kyle growl out at him,''No! I said no Kenny, you horny bastard.'' He held the others hips a little and moaned his face back from the other's cock. Kenny whispered,''Faster baby...jerk it faster...''

''Tell me when you're gonna cum so I can catch it.'' Kyle mumbled.

Kenny's eyes lit up and he smirked down at the other.

''No! Not like that.'' Kyle said angrily. Kyle's ears perked up when he heard some movement in the hall outside his door. Shit! Someone was about to come in. Kyle whispered,''Pull up your pants Kenny!''

Kyle rushed to get air freshener to get rid of the musky scent the two created. He frantically sprayed before doing up his own jeans. Right as he zipped up his pants the door opened to reveal Stan. Stan looked at Kenny and said with a confused look on his face,''Oh hey Kenny! Didn't know you were going to be here...''

Kenny had a pillow on his lap and he smiled looking a little annoyed,''Didn't know you'd be here either...''

''Well i was trying to tell Kyle that I was dropping off his Ipod but he hung up in my face...Like dude...seriously what the fuck were you doing in the background?'' Stan asked frowning at Kyle.

Kyle laughed nervously quickly thinking up a lie,''N-Nothing dude! I didn't want to say it was Kenny jumping on my bed because that would have sounded fucking stupid haha.''

Stan rolled his eyes chuckling a little,''You could have just said that, I know Kenny's a weirdo. I wouldn't have cared.''

The Redhead then tried to push his friend out as he noticed Stan giving him a suspicious look. Kyle rolled his eyes and said,''I'm sorry about that dude. Thanks for the ipod. Well, see you at school tomorrow.''

Stan dead weights him to Kenny's dismay. Kyle knew Stan well and knew that his friend was not buying the story. He doubted that Stan figured out that they were about to bang. Stan's suspicions came from knowing whenever Kyle lied.

''So what are you two up to?'' Stan asks feigning a look of innocence. Kyle had to stop himself from sighing. He loved Stan but just hated how nosy he could get or even how insecure he got when he felt he was being left out.

Kenny huffed and said,''Well we were just about to-''

Knowing that Kenny was about to tell Stan everything, Kyle jumps in front of Kenny and uncharacteristically screams,''BAKE COOKIES! Yes! me and Kenny were going to bake cookies! That's why he was jumping on the bed like a maniac. Super excited for those cookies you know.''

Stan cocks an eyebrow unconvinced, he crosses his arms,''Mm-hm...''

''Yup!'' Kyle said trying not to sweat as his best friend's eyes bore into his soul. Kenny made an annoyed sound on the bed and glared at Kyle. Kyle hated lying to his friends or around his friends but he really was not ready for anyone to know that he had a thing for Kenny and it was returned. Hell he barely had time to register it himself. Judging by Kenny's aggravated glare, lying may not have been the best move?

Stan purses his lips before cocking his head,''Funny...you two don't strike me for the cookie eating type...Mainly for the fact that you have diabetes...''

''Pfffft.'' Kyle waves Stan off,''Diabetic people can eat things like this. A lot of my cookies, cakes, and candies are sugar free anyway...''

''Yeah but you like, don't even eat them...'' Stan argued.

''Sooooo! Anyway!'' Kyle desperately tries to change the subject.

''Kyle...''

''ANYWAY!'' Kyle interjects trying not to panic.

Stan puts his hands up in surrender shaking his head. Kyle turns to see Kenny glaring at him angrily. Kyle shrugs and Kenny shakes his head and looks away. Kyle hated pissing off his friends, but he was a little annoyed that Kenny could not understand why Kyle wanted to keep this hidden from Stan.

Stan pushed past Kyle and sat next to Kenny to the blond's dismay. Kenny rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed. Kyle sighs,''What is it Stan?''

''I'm staying for the cookies.'' Stan challenged glaring at Kyle. Kenny let out an annoyed groan and Kyle said softly,''Maybe next time Stan? Me and Kenny were talking about something...''

''That's cool. I'm a chill dude. What are we talking about?'' Stan said making it known that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

''Stan! I talk to you one on one all the time! The least you can do is let me and Kenny have one on one time!''

Stan nods,''I agree with that. And I'm totally chill about you two having one on one time. The thing that is bothering me are these imaginary cookies.''

''Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for lying to you okay?'' Kyle said his voice tired.

Stan nodded looking unamused,''Thank you.''

''Okay so now that you got your apology could you...leave?'' Kyle asked gently.

''What is so secret that it needs to be hidden from me? You guys don't hide anything from me...so what is it?''

''Ugh! This is not about you Stan! Not everything has to be about you!'' Kyle said his voice rising.

''Nah. It's not that. It's not that at all. I just want to know why I'm being left out is all.''

''Damn it Stan. I'll talk to you about it later!'' Kyle hisses before deciding to tell another lie just to get his best friend out of the room,''Some things have been going on in Kenny's personal life that he wanted to talk about. He is not comfortable with it being shared. So will you please?''

Stan nods in understanding before getting up still looking at the two suspiciously. It felt like an eternity before he left. Kyle sighed and sat next to Kenny who was laid out across the bed,''I swear he gets more and more like everyday.''

Kenny did not comment. He simply laid there staring at the ceiling. Kyle decided to crawl closer to the blond,''Kenny...are you mad at me?''

''A little.'' Kenny said not looking at him.

''Why? Did you seriously want me to tell him? Like how would that even play out?'' Kyle said shaking his head.

Kenny sits up and says,''I know my reasons for wanting to tell him were petty as hell. But...I just..''

''What are your reasons?'' Kyle asks beyond confused at this point.

''No comment. All I will say is...Kyle, I've liked you for a very long time now. I know you see me as some super horny, silly, and weird bastard. But I am more than just some funny dude that wants to fuck anything. I have feelings you know. And I feel like you guys forget that. I'm seen as the funny little clown guy that just lives for the next fuck...anyway why I am rambling. I should maybe go home.''

Kenny moved to get up but Kyle gripped his wrist and pulled him back down,''Listen Ken. We may joke with you like that but the main reason why we are hesitant to go any further than joking because you have so many walls up. It's hard to get close to you man. As soon as we do you shrink in on yourself and disappear for a few days. It's no disrespect to you man...what does this have to do with me not telling Stan?''

''I...I want to be more than just friends or even friends with benefits.'' Kenny said his tone serious which was rare for the redhead to hear.

''Oh...okay...''Kyle said processing this,''So...you want to be my boyfriend?''

''Yes.'' Kenny answered simply.

''Why? I-I mean...Oh God.'' Kyle was blushing as red as his hair. Kenny smiled and pulled the blond in for a side hug.

''I would be here all day trying to list the qualities I love about you Kyle...I'm not good with sappy shit. But I...'' Kenny looked to the sighed awkwardly. Kyle grinned and leaned against his friend,''I...I'm sorry for being such a douche to you all those times you flirted with me. I thought you were just messing with me or saw me as a quick and easy lay.''

Kenny wraps an arm around Kyle's shoulder,''Never. I am more than just a horny dude. I can indeed experience emotions Broflovski.'' Kenny leaned in and kissed Kyle's cheek gently.

Kyle attempted but failed miserably to hide his blush while curling into the the blond.

The two end up cuddling until they fall asleep. Shower and blow job long forgotten.


	2. I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am so sorry for posting this very slowly. I got so caught up in the further chapters. 99% of the time my stories take forever to get posted because I can't stop editing or I never get around to posting the chapters. I have written a lot of chapters so far and the next time I post I promise I will post all of those chapters in bulk. The next post will be multiple chapters :P Hope you guys enjoy :D

The next morning Kyle rushed to take his shower and after putting on his clothes he drug Kenny out of the bed,''Get up Ken!'' Kenny simply glared at him groggily and moved to turn over.

''Oh no you don't! Get up!'' Kyle nagged pushes the other. His breath hitched when Kenny's arm found itself around his waist. Kenny nuzzled into Kyle's stomach,''Damn it Ken...'' Kyle growled with annoyance but rubbed his fingers through Kenny's hair regardless. He let out a sharp gasp when his boyfriend pulled him down on the bed roughly and rutted against him without a care.

After wrestling Kenny to get up for a bit and being viciously humped a few times, Kyle succeeded in getting Kenny out of bed,''Go take a shower. I'll be down stairs eating breakfast,'' Kyle instructed while leaving the room.

After rushing and eating breakfast, Kenny and Kyle got into the redhead's car and set out to pick up their friends. Butters even started joining the carpool recently. Kyle was at Stan's house first. They greeted him but Kyle could hear in Stan's voice that he was still pissed at them both. When they picked up Butters he was as cheerful as ever and it made Kyle's heart flutter. He was too pure for this world. The last bastard they picked up...not so much.

''What's up Stan, Kenny, Butters...Jew...'' Cartman said sitting beside Butters.

''Uh, Stan's being a sour puss.'' Butters said sheepishly.

''I am not.'' Stan scoffed.

''Awww, can't ever get that giant stick out your ass huh Marsh?'' Cartman mocked making Stan flip him off. Kyle shook his head hoping that the day goes well. Hoping that things don't get worse...Kyle's eyes widened a fraction. Was Kenny's hand on his thigh!? He tried to keep his eyes on the road but made sure to glare at his boyfriend a few times to express his disapproval. Kyle nonchalantly pushed Kenny's hand off as to not draw any attention. It didn't take long for his hand to be right back where it was. Kenny started to rub small circles in this thigh causing Kyle to squirm uncomfortably before whispering,''Stop!''

Kenny gave him a mischievous look before moving his hand a little higher.

''Dude!'' Kyle whisper-shouted.

Kenny gave him a coy look before tracing Kyle's zipper. Kyle gritted his teeth and hissed out,''They can see you idiot!''

Kenny gave him a look that read,'So?'

Kyle let out a growl as he turned a corner.

''Jesus, what's crawled up your Jew vagina and died Kahl?'' Cartman teased showing no sign of noticing Kenny practically giving him a hand job. Kyle ignored his friend and pretended that Kenny wasn't about to drive him insane. Kyle was frightened by Stan's face appearing between him and Kenny,''Sick dude! What the fuck?''

''Stan!'' Kyle said in a warning tone as if what Stan just witnessed was a normal part of their day,''Put back on your seat belt! Sit back Stan seriously!''

Kenny's hand left his thigh as Stan looked at the two weirded out,''What in the hell did I just see?''

''Nothing. Nothing at all Stan. Sit back.'' Kyle said focusing on the road.

Stan blinked and shook his head before blinking some more. Before he could argue Kyle turned a little too hard into the school parking lot and slammed on the breaks.

''Damn it! You fucking piece of shit! I told you Jews can't drive! Don't even know why I carpool anymore.'' Cartman yelled out.

Kyle got his books and rushed towards the school after locking up his car. Kenny was by his side the whole time making him feel odd. He hissed out,''You don't have to follow me everywhere Kenny.''

''I'm not. Just wanna be near you.'' Kenny whispered back looking at him dreamily. Kyle rolled his eyes and tried to will off the blush from his cheeks.

Kyle was startled by Stan walking up and saying,''Dude, I bought the latest wrestle mania! Wanna play it at my place after school?''

''Um...'' Kyle nervously looked over at his boyfriend before looking back at Stan,''I kinda have plans. How about tomorrow night?''

Both Stan and Kenny looked surprised. Stan's face scrunched up,''Plans? Since when do you have plans other than studying yourself to death.''

Kyle rolled his eyes,''None of your business.''

At this Stan froze and took a deep breath,''I don't know what the fuck I did to you, but I don't think I deserve this.''

''What do you mean Stan?'' Kyle then realized that he may have come off harshly,''I may have said it harsher than intended. I'm sorry dude.''

''Dude we never hide anything. It's not you having plans that bothers me, it's you hiding them...What is it? Some chick?'' Stan asked looking aggravated.

''No. I'm just getting pizza with Kenny.'' Kyle answered truthfully.

''Pizza! Cool!'' Kenny exclaimed happily.

Stan smiled,''Oh cool. Can I come?''

''Uh, no...''Kyle said softly.

Stan frowned before putting on a condescending smile,''Kay. Have fun with your new best friend asshole,'' He walked away.

Kyle called after him,''Stan! C'mon! Don't be like that! I didn't mean it like that!''

Stan simply flipped him off without looking back. Kyle rolled his eyes before turning to Kenny,''Ya see why I didn't want to tell him?''

Kenny shrugs,''He'll be alright. Just give him time to adjust.''

''I think he'll have a heart attack when he finds out we're dating.''Kyle said shaking his head.

Kenny laughs,''He will but he'll survive.''

''That's mean Kenny. I don't want Stan to be upset.'' Kyle said frowning.

''Neither do I. But you were upset when Wendy and Stan first started dating-''

''No I wasn't.'' Kyle denied quickly.

''And now you're over it. '' Kenny continued as if Kyle never said anything,''You practically ship them. Give him time and he'll be the same.''

Kyle nods and says,''I just don't want any drama.''

''Aw sweetie...Have you just now met Stan Marsh?'' Kenny teased making Kyle laugh and shake his head,''He's not a drama queen Kenny and you know it. He's just got...attachment issues.''

''Ah, he'll be alright babe. Now c'mon. Gotta get to class.'' Kenny gently placed a hand on Kyle's back and winked at him.

Lunch was awkward because Stan decided to sit with his girlfriend instead of them and occasionally sent deathly glares at Kenny and Kyle's table. Kyle sighs and shakes his head,''He thinks I replaced him...I almost want to tell him about us...but then I just feel that it'd be worse...''

Kenny shrugs and eats a little of Kyle's mac and cheese,''Then don't. But he's gotta find out sometime.''

Kyle nods and notices Cartman telling some ridiculous joke to his drama club friends and roll his eyes,''I can not believe fat ass has friends.''

''You and me both.'' Kenny says chuckling. Kenny eats more of Kyle's mac and cheese making the redhead pull his tray back,''Eat your own damn food! I bought you the damn tray for that very purpose!''

''And I am grateful to you Kareshi-chan!'' Kenny exclaims rubbing his head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle shrinks back laughing softly,''Don't start that weird fucking hentai weeaboo shit Kenny I swear to God!''

Kenny ignores Kyle's pleas and rubs up on him more. Kyle pushes the boy away,''We're in public asshole! Now eat!''

Kenny laughs a bit before going back to eating.

The rest of the lunch break went by smoothly with Kyle and Kenny laughing like hennas towards the end because Kenny started to really act ridiculous. It helped Kyle to stop worrying about Stan who was pouting next to his girlfriend,watching the two. He was not even pretending to be listening to her at that point.

Kyle drove everyone home but Stan because he apparently caught a ride with Wendy. Kyle was hoping that Stan would be less angry at him by the next day. After he dropped off Butters and Cartman the two went and picked up a pizza.

Kenny spent the night at Kyle's house again. They spent the time eating pizza, playing video games, ''studying'', and making out. Once Kenny made a move to undress him Kyle stopped him,''I-I know I let you hump me and we got carried away that one time but I am seriously not ready for sex.''

Kenny nods smiling, he takes his hand from the front of Kyle's jeans,''C'mon. Let's just watch Netflix and cuddle or somethin'.''

Kyle couldn't help but think that he should give Kenny more credit than he does. He cuddled up to his boyfriend and nuzzled him. Kenny smiles and kisses Kyle's forehead. Kyle would never have thought in a million years that this would be taking place but it felt...nice...He felt fuzzy inside as he cuddled closer to the blond who simply smiled down at him. Kyle didn't know what to do to convey how he felt, so he stuck to silence in fear of seeming like a complete dork.

The week went by smoothly, Kyle was busy with studying, helping his mom around the house, and trying to convince his mom to finally let him get a job so he really hadn't had much time to hang out with any of his friends. Kenny was busy working most of the week since he volunteered for overtime. Kyle admired how hard his boyfriend worked. Kyle could tell that Kenny would try his best to hide how tired he was at school and he started to notice how Kenny refused help a lot.

Kyle never took the time to notice it before but Kenny was much more mature than he had thought. He would take care of his siblings and take the role as their father, he would make sure that Kevin and Karen ate. Kyle was glad for that but sometimes they did not have enough left so it left Kenny without a single crumb. Kyle had not said a word to his boyfriend about the things he noticed while watching the blond jump all over town. Yes Kyle was busy but mostly from...spying on his boyfriend to see how he was doing. Not in a creepy way but in a I hope he's okay way. Kyle didn't want to over step his boundaries and start bringing Kenny dinner or picking him up and dropping him off all the time. Sometimes Kenny would let Kyle drive him to work and buy him food but sometimes Kenny would refuse in favor of working and buying it himself. Kyle knew that the reason his check disappeared so quickly was a cross between bills, Karen, and sometimes Kevin. Kenny would insist on hiding the fact that he didn't eat. It really did not take long for Kyle to pick this up just from seeing him wolf down his lunch at school. He knew that Kenny had his pride but pride be damned. Kyle wanted nothing but to see his boyfriend happy, regardless of the blond's pride. Kenny was selfless majority of the time and that meant that he would forget to take care of himself. Kyle wanted to speak up about it and remind him but he didn't want to sound naggy like his mom.

He felt weird for his feelings at first he would berate himself for being a weirdo but slowly he was starting to see that he cared for the blond and was looking out for him. Kyle was nervous about the feelings welling up inside of him. He knew Cartman would have a field day with how Maternal Kyle was starting to act.

Kyle would not say it outloud but he wanted to cook for Kenny, fold his clothes, drive him to work, make sure he ate, make sure he was taken care of in every way possible. Kyle did not know that he even had insticts such as this but he was happy that Kenny had brought them out in him.

Kyle had just finished his homework for the day and was thinking of ways to help Kenny relax. A surprise of sorts. He just didn't know how to present it yet. He decided to send a text asking if the other was busy.

After 10 minutes Kenny replied with a yes and apology. Kyle sighed sadly wondering what else Kenny was trying to take on now. He knew that this was his boyfriend's off day...And then a thought struck him. Was Kenny still doing vigilante work!? He saw no harm in asking.

Kyle: Let me guess, does it start with an M?

Kenny: Yes.

Kyle: Be careful. I did not know that you still did this...

Kenny answered after 20 minutes: There's a lot that you don't know.

Kyle felt his chest sting at this. He knew that Kenny meant no harm by this and it was very true. Kenny was a heavily guarded person. It was hard to get to know him beyond a superficial level. Kyle wanted desperately to get to know his boyfriend better. Kyle did not want to hint to his boyfriend that he was hurt by the message and simply said: Is there anything I can do to help?

Kenny: Stay by my side ❤️

Kyle laughed and texted:You're so cheesy!

Kenny: It may be cheesy but it is true. You have done so much for me just by being with me. Seeing me for more than that weird horny kid in the orange parka. Thanks for that babe. I gotta go. But I just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about me. I am balancing a lot but it is not more than I can handle.

Kyle smiled at this. Moments like this filled Kyle with so much love and admiration. He almost sent a text saying I love you but felt that it'd be too soon. He didn't know when was a good time to say it so he just sent a heart emoji.

Kyle doubled over laughing at Kenny's next text. It was so silly yet endearing and it gave him butterflies and made him feel weightless.

Kenny: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I see what you did there. I love you too Kyle.

Kyle fell back onto his pillows blushing like crazy and giggling like a love sick girl. Ike and his mom popped their heads in.

Ike asked,''What the hell's wrong with you?''

''Language!'' Sheila reprimanded.

''N-Nothing. Just laughing at something funny a friend sent me.'' Kyle answered hoping they didn't see how red his face was.

Ike smirked knowingly,''Kyle's got a boyfriend~''

Kyle gasped and felt that he would die at that very moment. He was rigid as he waited for his mom's reaction.

Sheila hit Ike's shoulder,''Don't make fun of your brother! I am proud of you for focusing on your studies first and girls last son. Unlike this jackrabbit over here.'' She said pulling on Ike's ear. Ike protested as Sheila pulled him down the hallway.

Kyle snickered, relived that Ike was the one in trouble. Ike must be in trouble again for the hundredth time this week.

Eventually Kyle drifted off to images of a certain goofy blond and ways to give Kenny an awesome surprise that would help him relax and take his mind off of work and the stress in his life. Kyle's dreams were flooded with images of him and his boyfriend making out by the beach without a care in the world.


	3. Simmering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little...awkward because it originally did not exsist. I just wanted the story to flow a little bit better because the next chapters are off the fucking wall and intense...

It was Saturday, and Kenny had to work but his shift was only going to be 4 hours, Kyle knew this because he made sure to text him and ask if he needed a ride. At first Kenny declined but after a lot of probing Kenny finally agreed. The redhead had no idea what to do for his boyfriend and honestly was sad that he couldn't think of anything.

He at least wanted to look good for his partner, at the moment he was fixing his hair. He had let it grow a little long. It reach past his shoulders at this point. His mother still didn't know since he would wear his ushanka often. He knew his mom would throw a fit at how long it's gotten but she'd just have to deal with it. He liked the way his hair framed his face. His curls defined gravity most of the time but he knew how to make them lay down now. He was caught fussy with his hair one day by Ike. To his surprise his brother took the time to teach him how to use mousse correctly and help his hair to frame his face instead of sticking straight up. He will admit that his hair looked feminine but it suited him well. Even Ike complimented him which really brightened Kyle's day. He just had to make sure his mom didn't see it, she was out for the day so Kyle was free to rock his bouncy defined curls without hearing her yell about how he needed to get a hair cut.

After fussing around with his hair and putting on a nice casual outfit which consisted of a green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse he checked his phone to see if Kenny had answered him yet. And was surprised to see a message from Butters.

Butters: Hey :D

Kyle cocked an eyebrow, Butters hardly ever texted him. The only time they ever texted was in group chat.

Kyle: Hey

It didn't take long for the Blond to answer: Hru?

Kyle frowned confused: ?

Butters: Just checking on you :D

Kyle thought it was weird but just dismissed it as Butters being Butters: Okaaaay

Kyle decided to text his boyfriend about it: Butters is acting weird again

Kyle noticed how fast his boyfriend answered and noted that work must have been moving slower than normal. Kenny: I know. He was at the buffet earlier just eyeing me and asking me how I was doing. He eventually ordered but then took his sweet ass time eating and glaring at me XD He didn't go to the buffet or anything. Just ordered something weird and watched me?

Kyle laughed at the image in his head he snickered before sending a text back: What a weirdo. I love him but man can he be strange.

Kyle was hit with two texts back to back, it was Kenny and Butters. He decided to read Butters' text first: Well Stan is thinking about throwing a party a week or so from now and I was wondering if you'd like to come? He doesn't know that I'm inviting you but I just thought that I would

Kyle shrugged and typed: Sure dude. I'll think about it.

He switched to Kenny's messages and answered: Yeah. He did the same but then invited me to a party.

Kyle was surprised by how fast Kenny answered: A party!? He didn't invite me to a party :(

Kyle sighed and typed: Stan's throwing it.

Kenny answered: Oh. So? I wanna go regardless.

Kyle answered: We'll finish talking about this when I pick you up. Get back to work ._.

Kenny answered with a kissy face that made Kyle smile. After just a second of silence the redhead was slightly jolted by his cell phone ringing. He answered it on the first ring,''Hello.''

''Hey Kyle!''

''Hey Butters.''

''Y-You busy?''

''No not at the moment.'' Kyle answered confused as to why all of these questions were being asked.

''W-well I was wondering if you and me could hang out?'' Butters stuttered nervously.

''Sorry dude, I have to pick up Kenny from work. Don't want to cut it too close.'' Kyle answered gently.

''Oh...'' Butters said, the air between them now awkward.

''Yeah...''Kyle said awkwardly.

''I-I mean...doesn't Kenny have a car?''

''No not yet.''

''Aw gee well that sucks.'' Butters answers his voice sad.

''Yeah...'' Kyle didn't know what else to say.

''Well...have you checked on Stan any?'' Butters asked.

''No...''

''Why not?'' Butter prodded.

''Because he wants his space I guess.'' Kyle answers.

''No he doesn't. Space is the last thing he wants Kyle.'' Butters answered seriously making Kyle recoil from the phone. Kyle could not believe what he was hearing, how would Butters even know?

''How do you know Butters?'' Kyle asked his tone skeptical.

''Aw geez...I promised I wouldn't say anything. All I am saying is...talk to him again okay? Please? He's been awfully depressed Kyle...'' Butters said softly.

Kyle huffed, the last person he wanted to speak to was Stan. He didn't want to hurt Butter's feelings but he almost wanted to tell the boy to mind his own business. He knew that Butters meant well but Kyle really did not feel like calling Stan and getting dragged down by his questions and paranoia.

''I'll think about it.'' Kyle answered his voice flat.

''Hn.'' Butters answered, Kyle could hear the disapproval in his voice and lets out a sigh,''Well anyway, I have to go pick up Kenny from work now.''

''Goin' to pick up Kenny huh? That's fine, but don't forget your best friend who has been there for you for a very long time Kyle.''

Before Kyle could argue back Butters had hung up on him. He shook his head, Butters sounded pissed and Kyle knew for a fact that Butters knew of him and Kenny being together at this point. He knew that some of his friends would pick on sooner or later but didn't want to think too hard about it. He let out a sigh before going to get his keys.

When Kyle went to pick up Kenny he saw the blond leaning against the resturant casually. Something about how Kenny moved let Kyle know that something had happened. Kenny got into the passengers seat, snickering.

''What happened?''

''Stan unfriended me... I...I can not even.'' Kenny said sounding amused.

''Huh!? Why!?'' Kyle exclaimed.

''Well...since there were not many customers coming in and that Asian dude was fucking around somewhere else, I decided to send Stan a text on facebook messenger...I was all like...I hear you're throwing a party...so can I come?'' Kenny sighs and continues,''He says he doesn't care so I'm like, cool! I tried to catch up with him and he just kind of sent 'K' over and over. So I just let the conversation die. I didn't think much of it until it told me I was blocked on messenger. So I go to his account and I see that I am no longer a friend...hmm...''

''Don't think too much into it baby! He's still pissed or whatever...give him space.'' Kyle answers softly.

''Did he block you too?'' Kenny asked.

''I honestly don't know babe. You know I don't really fuck with facebook.'' Kyle answers dismissively. Kenny picks up Kyle's phone and rapidly unlocks it.

Kyle's eyes widen,''How the fuck do you know my pass-code!?'' Kyle exclaims.

''It's easy as fuck dude. You have the easiest pass-code ever. Just going to check real quick.'' Kenny says going into detective mode.

''Who cares!'' Kyle growls wanting to start driving but decided to wait on his boyfriend to quit snooping. Kenny hums as he finds Stan profile

''Hmmm so he didn't unfriend you...he actually tagged you in something...'' Kenny said pulling the picture up,''It's an old picture of you two when you were 10, half hugging each other. I think it was taken at an amusement park or something?''

Kyle sighs and snatches the phone. The redhead grins as memories flood his mind. He remembers that day, they went to Disneyland that summer. They were inseparable back then. Kyle saw that Stan tagged him in the picture 6 hours ago, the caption read: I remember this day Kyle. It was one of the best days of my life. I remember getting on every ride and ordering everything in the hotel and being loud brats together. I miss those days. Some days I wish we could go back.

Kyle heart emoji'd the picture and sent: I remember too! Fun times!

Kyle set his phone back down and looked over to Kenny,''You happy now?''

''Not really...I'm hurt that he unfriended me...I would call him but I guess I'll just give him space like you said.''

''Good.'' Kyle answers before cranking up the car and heading over to Kenny's house. Kyle said,''What are things that you enjoy? Other than sex! I wanted to surprise you but I honestly do not know where to begin?''

''Don't over think it babe. I'm chill. I don't need surprises. I just need you.'' Kenny says softly,''Mom and Dad are out doing whatever the fuck. Wanna spend the night cuddling and shit? I promise I won't put my hand in your pants. Just you and me? That's enough for me...''

''Sounds good.'' Kyle said happily.

That night the two hung out on the bed and cuddled close to one another until sleep came. Kyle never noticed his facebook app notifications, He did not know that Stan had sent him other things, he did not receive any of the messages he didn't have messenger installed so he could not receive those on mobile. All that was on his mind was spending the night cuddling and talking to his boyfriend. All of the rest would be taken care of later.


	4. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was SUPER LONG I had to break this thing down or it would have been ridiculous in length. The rest of it will be uploaded very soon :D Most likely tonight or sometime tomorrow :D

It was Monday the beginning of a new week. A fresh start...or so Kyle hoped. Kyle assumed since Stan had tagged him in that picture that he could just go and pick his friend up and everything would be fine. He is annoyed that when he gets there he receives no reply. He should have called before but, this was getting ridiculous now, Kyle knew that he had to have a talk with his friend. He did not think that Stan would take last week this hard. Plus didn't his friend tag him in a nice little post the other day!? Kyle did indeed reply. He felt as if he just couldn't win with Stan.

During lunch Kyle notices Stan joking and laughing with Butters. Albeit obnoxiously. Kyle was planning on talking to Stan but felt a little apprehensive because he looked so caught up in his conversation with Butters. Kenny sees him looking at his best friend nervously and says,''Dude, just go talk to him. You don't have to tell him about us, but at least show him that you care.''

Kyle nods and gets up and approaches Stan, Butters, Wendy, and her friends.

''H-hey Stan. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?'' Kyle asks with a smile.

Stan looks at him boredly,''Same old, same old. What's it to ya?''

''Just, ya know saying hi.'' Kyle says softly.

''Hm. Kay thanks.'' Stan said not really looking at him. Kyle went to say something else before he was interrupted by Stan pointing to his phone and exclaiming to Butters,''Look dude! I told you that wasn't just a rumor! I need to unlock that character!''

Butters gasps,''Ah man! I'd never be able to unlock him!''

Stan rolled his eyes,''Pffft dude, ya got me. We'll unlock him in no time.''

Kyle awkwardly looked around before saying,''Bye I guess?''

''Kay bye.'' Stan said not bothering to look at him.

Kyle was hurt. His heart clenched at the sight of Stan and Butters being the best of pals and Stan acting as if he didn't give a rat's ass about him. Kyle felt tears welling up as he went to sit down with Kenny. The redhead took a deep breath before laying his head on the table. Kenny soothed his back and lifted his head up,''Ssssh sssh sssh. Don't cry baby. He's just trying to get even. Don't take it personally.''

''Is this how I made him feel?'' Kyle asked referring to the pain in his heart.

Kenny huffed,''Don't beat yourself down. He's just being childish. Don't let him get to you, that's the whole goal. I was feeling the same way Saturday.''

A tear escaped Kyle's eye and he quickly went to swipe it. Kenny sighed whispered,''C'mon, let's go for a walk.'' They were not allowed to leave the area for anything other the bathroom but neither gave a shit. They decided to walk the halls. Joking and laughing and focusing on everything else but the drama within their friend group. Kenny cheered Kyle up in no time and it was as if nothing happened. Kenny grinned at him and said,''There's that laugh I love so much. You truly are amazing Kyle-''

Kyle beamed and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and blurted,''I want to satisfy you in every way possible! I love you so much!''

''Woah there!'' Kenny chuckle backing up awkwardly,''You don't wanna fuck but then you say that!? That shit just made me rock solid!''

Kyle laughed louder than he intended and punched Kenny's shoulder. Kenny shrugged nonchalantly as he attempted to catch his breath. When Kyle had finally calmed down Kenny shifted awkwardly cupping himself, throwing Kyle into yet another fit of giggles.

''What kind of boyfriend just laughs at his boyfriend's obvious and painful erection!? You are the worst boyfriend ever. I want to fucking break up.'' Kenny tries to say seriously but ends up breaking into a fit of laughter as well.

''I-I'm sorry! I came out before I could stop it Kenny!'' Kyle wheezes out.

''Fucking cock tease. Now gotta go rub one out before class.'' Kenny mumbled sounding angry but with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Kyle chuckles and says,''Well I am cheered the fuck up. Let's head to class.''

''I'm gonna need you to fuck all the way off with that shit Broflovski. Seriously.'' Kenny answers laughing. The bell rings and Kyle waves goodbye to his boyfriend, he has to stifle a laugh when Kenny flips him off in return. Kyle makes sure no one is watching a makes a jerking motion with his hand to get a reaction and Kenny's fake tears were totally worth it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyle let out an exasperated sigh at Cartman's 10th Jew joke in the past 5 minutes. Kyle had to stop himself speeding towards Cartman's home. Butters was happily blabbing in the backseat with Cartman and Craig as if Cartman was not even screaming over him for attention. It was slowly starting to piss Kyle off, Butters was fine but Cartman was fucking aggravating. Kenny sat in the front seat as per usual. Kyle did not have to drive him to work today and was hoping that the two could spend the evening together.

Butters said happily,''Kyle can you drop me off at Stan's house? Me and Stan are very close to unlocking King Cyclone. You guys wanna come over and watch? We were planning on getting take out or something.''

Before Kyle could answer Cartman yelled,''That game sucks ass.''

''No it doesn't!'' Butter argued back.

''It's so lame. Just like every other wrestling game...Buuuut since you mentioned food...''Cartman said as if he was considering it. ''Fucking fat ass.'' Kyle growled.

Kenny chuckled looking at his aggitated boyfriend.

Craig said,''Well...Tweak's out of town so...I don't have shit else to do...Let's go to Stan's place guys.''

Cartman sighed,''Well if you insist.''

Kyle said,''I was planning on doing something else...''

''I expected you to say that.'' Butters grunted,''You and Kenny can hang out some other time. Come on! Let's spend some time with Stan guys!''

Kyle blushed, a little embarrassed at being called out by the other,''Okay, I guess we can all go chill with Stan.''

Butters clapped excitedly,''Yay! It would be really nice if you two became friends again!''

''What!? Again!?'' Cartman exclaimed confused.

''It's nothing.'' Kenny said waving the other off.

It wasn't long until they were all there and Butter happily knocked on the door. Stan answered it with a smile but Kyle noticed his smile falter when his eyes fell onto Kyle and Kenny. After a second the glare was replaced with a warm smile,''Hey guys, didn't expect everyone to be here...Well...half of everyone.'' Stan moves to let everyone in.

Butters said,''Yeah! I invited them!'' Butters gently pulled Kyle into the room up to Stan and pushed him. Kyle stumbles and falls onto Stan's chest, Stan's arms come out automatically and he practically cradles the redhead to his chest. Butters coyly walks away whistling. Kyle growls fighting the urge to curse the blond out, what was that little weirdo playing at? Kyle absolutely hates that he is blushing, he avoids looking up at Stan so that he does not see the blush gracing his cheeks. Stan who has gone rigid against him continues to hold him close, Kyle's fists are digging into Stan's shirt as the two awkwardly stand there.

''Fuckin fags. Take that shit to Stan's room at least. Geez.'' Cartman complains sitting back on the couch eating the cheesy poofs he found in his backpack.

Kyle ignores this and slowly looks up at Stan. Kyle feels better when he notices that Stan is blushing as well. Kyle slowly smiles up at his friend and Stan returns the smile slowly. Everything was forgotten as Kyle grinned at the other. He realized that Stan's hands were around his waist but didn't care for a minute because Stan was looking at him again and even smiling.

''I missed you.'' Kyle said softly without even thinking. He bitterly makes note of the fact that this is his second time today of him blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

''I missed you too Kyle.'' Stan whispered.

''Want us to leave so you two can make out all day and jack each other off?'' Cartman asked sounding disgusted. Kenny who was sitting beside Cartman picked up a nearby box of tissue and threw it at Kyle's head.

''Damn it Kenny!'' Kyle yelled throwing it back.

Kenny ignored his fussy boyfriend and pulled him into his lap on the couch. Cartman cocked a brow,''Is it just me or am I surrounded by fags?''

''Seriously Eric, shut the fuck up.'' Craig said his voice flat.

''Thank you Craig.'' Kyle said trying to get out of his boyfriend's possessive death grip. Kyle squirmed and noticed Craig looking at him. Kyle could have sworn it was a look of accusation. Did Craig think Kyle was cheating on Stan? Kyle honestly did not know and hoped to God that no one cared enough to notice. It seemed like most didn't but Craig...Craig was perceptive. Craig held Kyle's gaze before looking away to fight Cartman over the joy stick.

Kyle ignored how weird that was in favor of the odd look Stan was giving him and Kenny. Stan laughed and said,''You are one weird ass dude Kenny...''

Kenny shrugs not letting go of Kyle. Kyle blushed deeper when Stan shook his head before turning his attention to the game. Kyle was grateful for Stan acting a lot calmer and nicer about the whole thing. He seemed to think it was Kenny just being weird and trying to get a reaction out of everyone. Butters even looked at the two curiously. When they made eye contact Butter's breath caught and he quickly looked away fidgeting. Kyle whispered,''Let me go Kenny.''

''No.'' Kenny whispered back holding him tighter.

Kyle tried to shoot him a menacing glare but it didn't work. Kenny simply stuck out his tongue making Kyle growl.

''I'm fucking hungry!'' Cartman whined.

''Tell me something new fat ass.'' Kyle growled.

Stan let out an exasperated sigh before saying,''I'm gonna go order the food so that fat ass will shut the fuck up.''

''Hey! I'm not fat, I'm big boned...'' Cartman whined. Stan ignored it and stood up dialing the number. He went to make the call in the kitchen because the noise from the tv was loud as hell. Cartman and Craig were about to start a new game with Butters trying to get Craig to pick one of his favorite characters but Craig was steadily brushing him off.

Kyle took this time to try to get out of his boyfriend's death grip. When the blond did not let up Kyle hissed,''Damn it Kenny! Let go!''

''Nope.'' Kenny answers softly. Kyle strains to look back at him and asks softly,''Is this about me and Stan hugging earlier?''

''Nope.'' Kenny blatantly lied with a straight face.

''Kenny c'mon dude it was just a hug.'' Kyle said rolling his eyes at how childish his boyfriend was being.

''I don't care.'' Kenny said with a shrug.

''Sometimes I wish you didn't bottle everything up babe...let me go at least...I promise I won't run away with Stan, if that is what this is about...''

Kenny looked to the side nervously, Kyle frowned wanting to know what was going through the other's head. Without a word Kenny let him go. Kyle move off his lap to sit beside him. Even though his friends liked to pretend they were emotionless tough guys, Kyle saw through it. It was just a group of clingy softies. Especially Eric and Craig. At the thought Kyle had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Kyle had only seen Craig's soft side a few times and it was always caused by Tweek. It was adorable really, Kyle never said that out loud in fear of being punched in the face for it.

Butters cheered Craig on as he beat the living hell out of Cartman's character. Stan came back in and joined in the chant enjoying how pissed off Cartman was getting at losing.

Kyle leaned over and whispered to Kenny,''No need to be upset or nervous Kenny. I would never cheat on you.''

Kenny simply shrugged his face blank.

''C'mon. I know you care, your body language tells on you. I will tell him eventually okay?'' Kyle whispers.

''Mm.'' Was all Kenny said in return. Kyle sighs knowing that Kenny was being distant because of the fact that Kyle is still pretending too just be friend with him. He decided to stop thinking so much and just enjoy the game like everyone else.

XxXxXXxXxxXxxXXxXXxXxXxXxXXx

The night went along well with Craig and Kenny being silly and picking on Cartman. Everyone had fun and enjoyed their meal. There were no interruptions because Stan's sister had already moved out a year or so ago and his mom and Dad were out on yet another vacation. Kyle envied Stan's freedom, he could not wait for the day that he could have freedom from his helicopter mom, his passive aggressive dad, and his sometimes aggravating brother.

Kyle was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not hear the joke his boyfriend was telling. Apparently it was hilarious, Craig laughed so loud that it caused Kyle to nearly jump out of his skin.

Craig said,''Kenny you are too much for me dude. Never heard so many pussy references in one sentence.''

Kyle snickered knowing how filthy Kenny's vocabulary is,''And the award for worst potty mouth known to man goes to...''

Kenny smiled and bowed,''Thank you, Thank you. I feel so honored.''

Everyone laughed at this, even Cartman who was still bitter about losing the game a ton of times and being called out constantly.

Once everything was winding down Stan asked,''Wanna spend the night Kyle?''

Kyle would normally say yes without any issue and not even think of it really but Kenny's shifty gaze made him think twice about it.

Kyle hesitated and looked from his boyfriend to his best friend.

''I mean, I would but I don't have my sleeping bag dude.'' Kyle said trying to not piss off either party.

''What are you talking about dude? You can sleep in my bed like always. No biggie.'' Stan said with a shrug.

''Weeeell...''Kyle said looking to his boyfriend for help. Kenny's face was blank and didn't say a word but judging by his stiff shoulders, Kyle knew that if he ever agreed to sleep in the same bed as Stan, Kenny would most likely never speak to him again.

Stan sighed,''Dude, if you don't want to just say so. This type of crap is what had us fighting in the first place. It's okay if you don't want to. I'll just ask Butters.''

''O-Okay...''Kyle said softly nodding, he almost sighed in relief at how calm his friend's reaction was.

Stan looked as if he would let it go but then said, an accusing tone in his voice,''Hmmm, but I was just a little curious as to why you're always down to have a sleep over with Kenny though?''

So much for a peaceful night of gaming...


	5. Boiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Ya boy has been hella busy with college and plus...Guess who got himself a new boyfriend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) He is the sweetest thing ever and I have been spending nearly every day with him. Also I have been going to sleepovers and parties like fucking CRAZY. I go to a new party every night it seems. I am LOVING college life! When I am not partying, studying, or spending time with my man I will try to post. I have to write like 10 essays and since these were already written I am just posting them all in bulk right now. Plus my birthday is in a few days <3

Kyle shook his head,''N-No. That was only a few times okay Stan.''

''Look, the whole fight we had was based on you hiding why you don't want to be around me so just tell me. Is it something I said?''' Stan asked.

''No. I just-

''Then why is Kenny the only one that gets to stay over now?'' Stan asks.

Kyle was thankful that their friends were too busy arguing to hear them.

''It's just because of all of the drama Stuart has been causing. Kenny comes over to escape all of that nonsense.'' Kyle answers which are not exactly a lie Kenny has done this is very well known for screaming at all hours of the morning and throwing Kenny out in drunken rages.

''Okay, so what does that have to do with you not sleeping over with me?'' Stan asks.

''Nothing Stan. I-I...Why do you keep asking?'' Kyle counters.

''You're acting weird as hell and I want to know why. Is it something I did?''

''No Stan. Stop taking it personally. No one has been allowed to sleep over and I have not been having the sleepover with anybody else. Not just you.''

''So we're just going to ignore the fact that Kenny gets constant attention-

''Stan! Let this go! Why do you keep bringing this up!?'' Kyle yells exasperated.

''Because I don't know what the fuck I did! All of a sudden you start snubbing me and everyone else! And then you're lying all the time! You are better than this Kyle! What the hell is going on!'' Stan yells the room falls silent. Kyle jumps up,''Everything was going just fine Stan. Just let this go!''

''I'll let it go when it stops affecting how you talk to me!''Stan yells back.

''I have entitled to my own secrets, Stanley! If you can not get over that then we can not be friends! I am my own person with my own thoughts and feelings!''

''I never said you weren't!'' Stan yelled back.

''I'm done,'' Kyle says getting his keys.

''What the fuck? This literally came out of nowhere...'' Craig says staring at the two.

Kyle walks to the door in a huff, Stan walks after,''Aww here we go! Running away when things don't go your way! Like always!''

''Leave me alone Stan! Seriously!'' Kyle hisses before saying,''Come on Kenny.''

Stan shoots Kenny a glare before standing in his way. Kyle shouts,''Don't start this Stan! It's not even that serious!''

Cartman sighs,''Shit, should've brought some popcorn.''

Butters says gently,''H-How about we watch some Terrance and Philips guys?''

He was ignored as Stan blocked Kenny from getting to the door with Kyle. Kyle sighs,''Are you fucking serious Stan!? Really!?''

Kenny rolls his eyes,''C'mon Stan. Dude, you're better than this.''

Stan huffs stubbornly crossing his arms,''Don't talk down to me Mccormick. You aren't any better.''

''What the fuck are you talking about Stan!?'' Kenny asks exasperated,''Have you been drinking!?''

Kyle growls,''Stan get the fuck out of the way seriously. I don't even understand this reaction.''

Stan turns to Kyle,''Since when has he become your new best friend?''

Craig mumbles facepalming,''This is so fucking childish. Stan! This is not like you dude!''

Kyle rolled his eyes,'' I agree, Plus you are still my best friend Stan. Chill the fuck out. This reaction is over the top and you know it. Are you sure this is even the problem? Did Randy say something to piss you off again and you just want to take it out on Kenny?''

''No! You know I wouldn't do that! I just don't see why we can't all just have a sleepover here. At my house TOGETHER! Also, I am just expressing concern All of a sudden my best friend is lying to me and kicking me to the curb to hang out with someone he never even paid much attention to. I didn't want to ask this in front of other people but are their...drugs involved...''

''WOW! JUST WOW!'' Kyle screamed.

Kenny shook his head and threw up his hands clearly done with the situation as well.

Cartman burst out laughing on the couch. Cartman clutched his sides and laughed so hard that he fell out the couch.

''I mean the imaginary cookies, the sleepovers, the lies, the constant excuses, To me it felt like you two were doing something illegal and drugs are what my mind went to.''

Craig hummed before saying,''Nah, I think it could be-

Kyle cut Craig off and shouted,''How could you say such a thing! Is it because of Kenny's background!? I can not believe you, Stan!''

Stan sighed,''I mean you know how nervous you were when you were trying to convince me that you two were going to make cookies. It just came off as a lousy attempt to hide drug usage...''

Kenny rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the couch,''Dude think whatever you want. Kyle doesn't want to man up and I am over all of this. Let's just watch tv.''

''I'm sorry Kenny!'' Stan said sadly,''Man up?About what? The drugs?''

Kenny shrugged clearly done with the whole situation,''Whatever. Don't care. Over it.''

Kyle sighs,''Dude you need to get help for whatever this is. I don't know why this is such an issue.''

''I-It's not an issue! I just was worried for you Kyle. I did think he was your dealer at first but now I see that you guys just hang out and I just want to hang out too. Maybe I sometimes go about it the wrong way. Best friends?'' Stan asked opening his arms. Kyle rolled his eyes before hugging Stan. The two embraced for a little while before Kyle pulled away and said,''I appreciate you looking out for me Stan but I would NEVER do drugs okay?''

Stan nods smiling at him gently before saying,''I just want to spend some time with you okay? I'm sorry I got so...''

''Jealous.'' Kyle finished his sentence. It was a surprise to him at first and he struggled with the idea of Stan being jealous of Kenny but at this point it was obvious. Kyle thought he could minimize drama but the more he thought about it the more he realized that maybe he should stop hiding their relationship...But then the more the redhead thought about it...His friend gave him the vibes that maybe Stan wanted to be more than his best friend but with how grossed out and distant he is when it comes to homosexuality...Kyle could not figure out his friend's constant mixed signals. Sometimes he felt as if Stan felt more for him than he let on and then Stan would quickly counter that by acting completely different and it threw Kyle for a loop.

''No that's not it,'' Stan said rolling his eyes.

''Yes it is,'' Craig said his voice flat.

And the mixed signals start all the way over again. ''Whatever dude.'' Kyle said tiredly, he was tired of the push and pull, he had learned a long time ago to not get his hopes up about Stan,''Well anyway, I can't get mad at you for coming to that conclusion. I would have as well.''

Kenny was fuming silently and Kyle wanted very much to comfort him but just didn't know how to comfort both of these big babies at the same time. Kenny wasn't so much of a big baby as much as he was just tired as hell of hiding their relationship and walking on eggshells around Stan all the time.

Stan sighed,''I-I'm sorry okay! Maybe that's not the reason you favor Kenny so much.''

''Stan who the hell said I favored him!? Are you sure you're not the one on drugs!?'' Kyle exclaims shaking his head.

Stan yells,''I'm sorry dude! I'm sorry! I'm being a douche and I'm sorry! I don't know where the words came from! Please! I was just being honest about what I thought!''

''Okay Stan. I understand. It just pisses me off when you make everything a competition. There is no favoritism. We are all friends here and it is all equal.'' Kyle sighs out.

''Fuckin' Fags. Screw this I'm going home.'' Cartman grunted moving to get up.

Stan shrugs,''Sure suit yourself fat ass. But everyone else stays!''

''Ugh! Fuckin' seriously!?'' Craig grunted his voice flat.

''It's not like you have anything better to do!'' Stan argued.

Craig rolls his eyes,''Fine whatever. I'll humor you this time. You're acting clingy as fuck man. You sure Randy didn't do anything?''

''I'm sure okay! Stop bringing him up!'' Stan yells waving him off.

Craig huffs and said,''This whole ordeal was stupid and pointless, poor Butters is practically having a mental breakdown while you sit here openly having a panic attack over your abandonment issues.''

''On second thought you can leave.'' Stan grunts making Kyle snicker. Kyle pats Stan's back before asking,''Need to get anything off your chest?''

''Fags,'' Cartman grunted.

''I thought you said you were leaving fatass!'' Kyle growls looking at the other.

''I don't want to walk,'' Cartman mumbled.

Their attention was suddenly turned to Kenny who has gotten the remote and turned on Terrance and Philip effectively drowning out Stan's crisis.

Kyle gently rubbed Stan's arm seeing that Kenny turning up the tv was annoying him,''Come on Stan. Let's go to the kitchen and talk okay?''

Once seated at the table Kyle asked,''So what's the problem, Stan? You've been acting weird since the night you dropped off my iPod. Is Wendy giving you a hard time or something?''

''Nah...well...she and I are having a break I guess...she says I don't pay her enough attention,'' Stan said looking annoyed.

''Well she has a point. You really should pay more attention to her. Take her out on more dates and do romantic stuff like...caress her, tell her how much you love her, make love to her, girls love that shit dude.''

''How would you know?'' Stan snickered.

''I-I just know from tv but still! Try it, dude! It feels amazing to be complimented and caressed and loved and...''Kyle stopped himself from going on a rant and revealing too much.

''Once again, how would you know...unless...Nah. You're a virgin. I can just tell in the way you carry yourself.'' Stan said shaking his head.

''Shut up. I...I may have never had sex but I know a thing or two about romance.'' Kyle said defensive.

''Yeah whatever dude,'' Stan answered with a smirk.

''Anyway, what's the problem?'' Kyle asked trying to get back on track.

''Just the issue with Wendy and...another excisional crisis I guess?'' Stan answered looking confused.

''God Stan you are so fucking emo.'' Kyle sighed,''Well you can talk to me anytime you are ready to.''

''Thanks, Kyle.'' Stan said smiling at the other,''I'll be over this soon. Just thinking about a lot and feeling a little depressed. I know I get a little...ridiculous. I'll get better.''

''Good. I know you're trying. Well, let's get back to the room because I hear Cartman talking shit again.''


	6. Denial

Craig was steadily taking a video of the ''fight'' Cartman and Kenny were having, while Butters awkwardly tried to get them to stop. Stan yelled,''What the fuck!?''

''Get this poor sack of shit away from me! I can say what I want! I think you are nothing but white fucking trash! Fucking junkie!''

''Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't fucking talk to him like that Cartman I swear to God!'' Kyle yelled rolling up his sleeves.

Craig laughed and said,''Looks like we ain't getting no sleep at this slumber party! I have never seen such a pathetic group of sensitive fags in my life!''

''Oh shut up Craig or I'll tell all of social media about your fetish!'' Kyle growled making Craig shut off his phone and sit down. Stan quirked a brow looking completely lost,''Dude what!? What the fuck? How would you even know?''

''It's a long story.'' Kyle said waving it off,''Anyway, Cartman I may let you talk shit to me but I'll be damned if I let you talk shit to Kenny.''

''Defending your poor junkie boyfriend now? Ha!'' Cartman teased.

Even though Kyle knew he was just teasing it made him freeze. Did Cartman know? Were they really that obvious? Stan seemed none the wiser...at times and then other times he would be a jealous clingy mess...Kyle decided to ignore the remark and instead said,''Kenny calm down. I'll lay out pallets for us and Cartman walk your fat ass home. I'm seriously done with you.''

Cartman mumbled under his breath but left, not before flipping everyone off and showing off his very colorful vocabulary. Kyle set up a pallet for him on the right side of the couch. He noticed that Kenny moved the pallet that Kyle set for him to lay next to Kyle's. Stan took the couch while Craig and Butters set the pallets on the left side of the couch near the door.

They all got ready for bed without incident. Taking turns using Stan's shower and putting on their Pj's or in Kyle's case Stan's old Pj's, Kenny just put on his original outfit, and lastly, Butters and Craig just slept in their underwear. Eventually, they turned the lights out, the only light in the room was coming from the tv. Kyle got comfortable on his palet and he could hear his boyfriend shift a bit before spooning him gently. Kyle intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's and cuddled the other back eagerly pushing his butt against his boyfriend's crotch on reflex making Kenny hiss and freeze up. Kyle went stiff and looked over at his boyfriend whispering,''Did I hurt you, babe?''

Kyle waited for a reply from the other but was only met with silence. He felt his boyfriend shift away from his behind and move around the covers a bit. Kyle was waiting on Kenny to cuddle him again or saying something, anything!

Kyle asked again if he was hurt and this time he turned over to face his boyfriend. Kenny quickly shook his head, Kyle was worried, he could not see his boyfriend's eyes, his bangs were in the way. Kyle squinted to see his boyfriend was biting his lip. Kyle lifted Kenny's bangs from his eyes to see they were closed, a concentrated frown gracing his features.

Kyle thought,'What the fuck?' He wondered if his boyfriend's stomach was hurting and he just wanted to be left alone.

It finally dawned on Kyle to look down. The covers were shifting slowly but in a tale-tell motion. Kyle blushed and looked away for a second before hissing,''Why didn't you just tell me?'' He got even more annoyed when his question was met with silence, Kenny didn't bother to answer and simply licked his lip on reflex. Kyle wondered for a second if he was even there.

The covers were vigorously shaking at this point as his boyfriend pleasured himself as if no one else was present. Kyle felt bad for him having to try to quickly rub one out like this, he knew it was because Kenny was trying to respect his wishes to wait. Kyle knew full well how horny his boyfriend was and was surprised by how much Kenny had dialed it back so to not make him uncomfortable. He really didn't mean to be the cause of so much sexual frustration for his partner. He almost wanted to get under the covers and suck him off despite three of his friends being here. Kyle whispered quietly in Kenny's ear,''If you go any faster they might hear you and see you! And where did you get lube!?''

''Don't care...My pocket...'' Kenny huffs out not stopping for a second.

''Damn it, Kenny! Stop! I'll take care of you in the bathroom okay!?'' Kyle whispered.

At that Kenny's eyes shot open and he grinned wide.

Kyle cooed,''Aww, my poor sexually frustrated babe.''

Kenny rolled his eyes,''Ah shut up.

Kyle chuckled before getting up and said,''Aw, you don't look too good Kenny! Let me help you up bro!'' Kyle winked at Kenny to signal for him to play along. Kenny played along well. Stan said,''I was wondering what all the rustling was. Well if you need it there's ginger ale in there.''

Kenny nodded weakly and let Kyle guide him to the bathroom. Kyle was surprised no one thought that was weird that Kyle was going to stay in the bathroom with him but whatever. He simply locked the door and put all of his attention on his horny boyfriend.

Kenny roughly kissed him and gripped his waist. Kyle had barely had time to register anything as Kenny rutted onto his leg without a care. Kyle's mind went foggy as he tried to keep up with Kenny's tongue swirling around his. The kiss was sloppy and desperate and un-coordinated as hell and Kyle hoped that Kenny didn't mind, but judging by the grunts the other was making he didn't mind at all. Kenny moved to Kyle's neck sucking and biting as well as kneading Kyle's ass through his PJ bottoms roughly earning a moan that was a little too loud. Kyle clamped a hand over his mouth rutting forward to gain more friction.

Kenny chuckled and said,''Turn around.''

''W-what!?'' Kyle whispered nervously.

''I'm not gonna do that okay?'' Kenny said,''Not yet anyway...just something...''

''Something like what?'' Kyle asked suspiciously.

''Just turn around, I promise I won't go in,'' Kenny grunted.

''I-I'm not ready for that...How about a blowjob?'' Kyle asks.

Kenny's pants were around his ankles in a flash.

Kyle laughs softly,''I guess that's a yes. No underwear...interesting...'' He chuckles and gets on his knees as Kenny leaned against the sink looking down at him expectantly.

Kyle took a deep breath and stared at Kenny's cock. Intimidating didn't even begin to describe it. Kenny was pretty big for his age and that was one of the main reasons of him denying the blowjob the first time. He stroked up and down Kenny's length nervously building up the courage to at least lick the tip. Kenny gently laced his fingers through Kyle's curls and whispered,''Calm down baby, just start slow. Don't over think it. Only do what is comfortable for you...''

Kyle nods and leans forward giving the tip a tiny lick, he grimaced at the salty taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Kenny shivered and whispered,''Lick some more...Just like that...A little harder...'''

Kyle gulps and sikes himself up for it before saying to hell with it and leaning in to quickly lap up all of the pre-cum as quickly as possible. Kyle jerked the base steadily before taking the head of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth. Kenny whispered,''Yeah like that, fewer teeth babe.''

Kyle hollowed his cheeks and made sure to avoid scraping the other with his teeth. Kenny let out a sigh and leisurely rocked his hips causing Kyle to panic and try to pull back. Kenny's grip held him in place,''Don't worry baby, I won't choke you or hurt you. Just gonna fuck your face gently kay?''

Kyle frowned up at him making him chuckle,''I'm just gonna guide you and ride your mouth, I will not shove it down your throat or anything. Relax.''

Kyle nods trusting him. He relaxed and let his boyfriend do his thing. After a few seconds, Kyle felt himself getting harder. The sounds Kenny was making above him didn't make it any better. Kyle was embarrassed when it came to admitting that he masturbated and especially about doing it in front of someone but the ache was driving him mad. He reached down and palmed himself through his pj's. Kenny sucked in a breath,''Oh yeah baby let me see you play with yourself.''

Kyle sputtered and blushed as bright as his hair making Kenny laugh,''Sorry babe! I'll dial down the dirty talk. Just please make yourself cum for me?''

Kyle hit Kenny hip out of embarrassment Kenny snickered but picked up his pace when Kyle complied. Kyle slowly took himself out and nervously looked up at his boyfriend motioning for him to let him talk. Kenny reluctantly pulled out of Kyle's mouth and Kyle grunted''Lube.''

Kenny took out the lube from his discarded pants and handed it over,''I want to watch you get it nice and slick and look up at me the whole time okay?''

Kyle nodded nervously feeling embarrassed and out of place.

''Aw, so cute. Now let me fuck your face.'' Kenny grunted, Kyle snickered and complied. He let his jaw go slack so that Kenny could do what he wanted. Kenny went back in and was thrusting a little faster than before. Kyle was so hard it hurt. His hand became a blur over his cock, he couldn't hold back his moans and the more he moaned, he more Kenny would moan in return.

Kyle looked up into Kenny's eyes, they were clouded with lust and Kyle felt like Kenny would devour him whole at any moment. The sight of Kenny's lustful gaze, the sensation of Kenny's cock thrusting in and out of his eagerly waiting mouth and the sounds he made his boyfriend make were clouding his mind. He felt his climax building steadily. Kyle was panting, thrusting up into his hand quickly. Tears in the corner of his eyes as Kenny picked up his pace as well. Kyle felt a strange mix of embarassment and arousal as Kenny's balls slapped against his chin, the sound and feeling were obscene.

Kyle's climax hit him like a train, he was grateful for the cock in his mouth muffling the wail he couldn't control. He stayed mindful not to bite down on Kenny as he rode out his orgasm, letting out long content moans.

Kenny's thrusts became frantic,''Oh fuck...you don't know how fucking good you look covered in your own cum with my cock in your mouth. Baby can I cum on your face?''

Kyle thought for a second and then shrugged.

Kenny frantically thrusts foward, beads of sweat on his forehead,''Oh fuck!'' He pulled out of Kyle's mouth and finished on his face. Kyle was prepared to wretch but found he liked it. Kenny looked and sounded amazing as he rode out his orgasm making sure to use his tip to smear more cum across Kyle's face.

After a few seconds Kenny slumped back on the sink/counter combo feeling boneless,''Fuck yeah I needed that.''

Kyle snickers,''I can tell.''

Kenny smiles at him and said,''Hey sorry our first time was a fuckin quickie.''

''It's fine. It's my fault for working you up and then getting scared and running away haha. I don't technically count this as our first time...I mean...we haven't gone all the way just yet so no need to feel bad.'' Kyle was wiping his face with tissues on the floor.

''Glad you feel that way...can you get me off on the regular now?''

''I don't see any problem with it,'' Kyle answered with a shrug.

''Woohoo!'' Kenny exclaimed making Kyle double over laughing. Kenny laughed as well, Kyle looked at his boyfriend through his laughter and asked himself if this is what falling in love feels like? It was such a strange moment to think such a thing but Kenny was growing onto him day after day. This intimate act had brought them together in a way Kyle hadn't expected. This was the moment that a new aspect of their relationship had flourished.

Kyle stopped laughing when they heard knocks on the door.

Kyle made sure to finish fixing his face and hair and Kenny quickly fixed his hair. The two of them fixed their Pj bottoms and Kenny quickly sprayed some fabreeze. After a few seconds Kyle opened the door to reveal Stan. Stan looked confused,''I was just coming up to check on you two. Are you okay?''

''Why'd you ask?'' Kyle asks looking Stan in the eye.

Craig yelled from downstairs,''We heard you laughing like hyenas and being fags.''

Kyle went stiff his eyes shifting,''You heard? How much did you hear?''

Stan shrugged,''Just you guys laughing, what else? It was weird so I just came up to check on you.''

Kyle had to stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief as he said,''Oh okay. Sorry. We're fine. Just we're going to lay down. Turns out Kenny was fine, just being a dumbass.''

''Hey...''Kenny said mock offended.

''Ooookay...''Stan said walking away weirded out.

Kyle and Kenny went to lay back down. Kyle smiled when he felt his boyfriend spoon him as he drifted off.

The next morning Kyle was happy to feel his boyfriend's arms still around him. He blinked a few times and yawned. He could faintly hear Butters, Craig, and Stan whisper-shouting to one another on the other side of the room. He couldn't really make out what was being hissed and decided to just break up the awkward air by sitting up and saying good morning.

Stan went rigid and turned to him awkwardly saying,''Oh hey Kyle. Good morning.''

Craig awkwardly scratched the back of his head and Butters fidgeted a little before saying good morning. Kenny shifted closer to Kyle wrapping his arm around his waist and thumbing the skin revealed there. Judging by the looks his friends were giving them, Kyle came to the conclusion that they may have seen them spooning earlier. He nervously tried to play it off,''Kenny get from under me dude!''

''No,'' Kenny grunted not moving an inch. Kyle blushed and said to his friends,''You guys know how weird Kenny is haha.''

Stan grunted before saying,''What do you guys want for breakfast?''

Craig said,''Um...I was thinking pancakes.''

''Great! Me too!'' Butters said happily.

''Pancakes it is,'' Stan said getting up. After a very awkward breakfast with Craig and Butters giving Kyle weird looks. Kyle ignored that in favor of talking to Kenny about one of their favorite video games. When Kyle got up to use the restroom Craig got up and said that he needed to get something. Kyle was taken aback as Craig pulled him upstairs and into the bathroom. Craig closed the door behind them and said,''Dude. Just tell him. What good is keeping this friendship going if all you to do is argue? If he can't get over you two being together then he is not a true friend and can fuck off. I love Stan but if Token or Clyde were to try to get in between me and Tweek that friendship would be fucking over.''

Kyle looked around awkwardly avoiding the other's eyes,''So you know...I had a feeling you did...Does Stan know too?''

''I think he does subconsciously but refuses to admit it...'' Craig said flatly.

''What the fuck does that even mean?'' Kyle asked exasperated.

''He's in denial Kyle. If you ask me, he is just struggling with his identity and something else in his personal life. I think he is projecting his fears of abandonment onto you and Kenny. In short, he has always struggled but since you were up to his ass 24/7 and stroked his ego none stop without ever branching off and focusing much time on to everyone else you conditioned him to expect this attention all of the time. You never really saw this in the past but now you do...now he feels that you will abandon him. Plus he hates change. I am not taking any sides I am just saying that Stan's ego and depression issues are not something you have to try to take on any more. You have done this for so long Kyle. If you want to be happy and date who you want to date then he should get over it. I know it is hard to get over someone you love but still. If Tweek would have ended up with Clyde, our friendship would have just ended right then and there...end of story. There is no need for him to torture himself trying to cock block you at every given chance to keep you with him and there is no point in you hiding everything and acting like a junkie. Maybe the friendship has just come to a close?''

Kyle clutched his heart and shook his head,''No! No! Never! I and Stan will be friends forever!''

''C'mon Kyle. It's time for you to face reality. All of that best friends forever shit is little kids stuff. We're almost adults and we're about to be a part of the real world. In the real world, everything changes and everything dies. Get over it.'' And with that Craig flipped him off and left the bathroom.

Rude.

Kyle stood there blinking trying to wrap his mind around everything that had just taken place. Maybe Craig was right? Maybe he should just go downstairs and confess. He took a deep breath preparing to do it.


	7. Cognitive Dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Random POV switch because if I do not do it none of the other shit will make sense~
> 
> P.S. prepare for more random POV switches in the future so that this can all be pieced together better and Stan's freak outs or Craig's remarks don't seem like they come out of left field. Honestly this could have been done better but I am just balancing so much shit that I have not really edited this one as well. It will be better from here on though.

Craig lifts his head up and stops texting his boyfriend to look for the source of constant shuffling. He almost yelled out,''What the fuck are you doing!?'' But held it back. He lifted his head to see Butters looking towards the sound curiously and Stan doing the same. Craig sits up and mouths to Stan,''What the fuck are they doing?'' 

''I don't know. But I'm gonna say something if it doesn't end soon.'' Stan mouthed back. After more minutes of shuffling they heard Kyle and Kenny whispering, the words drowned out by the nearby tv, even though the volume was low. Kyle got up and made an obvious show of lying about Kenny being sick and following him to the bathroom for some weird reason. 

Craig waited until they were upstairs with the door closed and said,''You know they're going up there to fuck right?'' 

Stan scoffed and waved him off,''Just because you like cock doesn't mean everyone does too Craig.'' 

''I mean that rustling sounded....familiar you know...''Craig said giving Stan a pointed look,''I mean it kind of reminds you of something....''

''Shut up Craig that's disgusting.'' Stan sighed out. 

Butters stuttered out,''W-well...it did...r-remind me of something...''

''Aw how cute. Little Butters masturbates.'' Craig teased making Butters blush and pull his covers over his head. Craig snickered and turned towards Stan,''I mean...why would Kyle have to go into the bathroom with him? Like, couldn't Kenny have threw up or whatever without Kyle's help?'' 

''Shut the fuck up and go to sleep Craig. No more conspiracy theories!'' Stan hisses. 

''I don't care about your denial, If they are not down in 5 minutes, you know they're fucking. End of story.'' Craig hissed back. 

''Kyle would never do something like that! He's straight! STRAIGHT!'' Stan retorted.

''Yes sure, and can you say the same for yourself?'' Craig scoffed,''Oh please Stan, how can you say that with a straight face? You know that isn't true!'' 

''I have known him for all of my life. I would know! He would have told me!'' Stan hissed back. 

''No he wouldn't have. You are homophobic as hell for one and whenever it comes to Kyle you're possessive and overbearing as fuck so if he ever tried to tell you about his boyfriend or tried to go see his damn boyfriend you'd overcrowd the whole fucking relationship!''

''Well firstly I am NOT homophobic! I'm friends with you and Tweek aren't I!?'' Stan asked. 

''It took a year for you to stop screaming SICK every time we kissed or hugged. I know our friends and we all use homophobic language to some degree but I don't entirely agree with it because it puts a negative light on homosexuality. I'm okay with ironic usage but you guys get flat out hateful sometimes dude. You always have something negative to say about men being together Stan! Always! Also, Me and Tweek should not be used as your Token gay friends! And another thing! What if Kyle was gay and in a relationship with Kenny? How would you feel? Would you accept him?'' 

Stan scoffed,''I don't know why we're even having this conversation.''

''Don't try to change the subject! How would you feel?'' Craig yelled.

''Angry okay!? Shut up.'' Stan grunted. 

''Why angry? I honestly am pretty sure I know why.'' Craig deadpans. 

''Stop trying to be my fucking psychologist! Fuck where are they? It's been like....''

''Over 5 minutes.'' Craig grunts. 

''And!? So what Craig? Shut up and fucking watch tv!'' Stan growled back. 

Butters says,''I love this episode.'' 

Craig asked,''How would you feel about Kyle and Kenny being in a relationship Butters?'' 

''Oh my fucking God!'' Stan grunted putting a pillow over his head. 

''I mean I think it would be adorable,'' Butters said softly. 

''Drop this fucking subject, please. Just fucking drop it.'' Stan groaned. 

Craig sighed,''Suit yourself, Stan.'' 

After watching tv or pretending to for a few more minutes Stan jumped up and hissed,''What the fuck is taking them so long!'' 

Stan fidgeted on the couch for a bit until he heard laughing coming from upstairs. Craig chuckled and said,''Sounds like they're having a gay old time.'' 

''I will fucking end you Craig shut up!'' Stan hissed before running upstairs to check on them. Stan studied the two and saw nothing out of place so he went to sleep soundly without a single worry. 

The next morning Stan was woken up by Craig nudging him. He batted Craig away a few times before Craig whispered,''I don't want you to freak out or anything but look at thee another side of the couch.'' 

Stan rolled his eyes and sluggishly sat up to peer at what Craig was talking about to shut him the fuck up. Stan saw Kenny cradling Kyle from behind lovingly. Stan took a deep breath before saying,''Why did you want me to see that shit?'' 

''It's adorable~'' Butters whispered out startling Stan because he thought he was asleep. 

Stan got off of the couch to sit in front of Butters and Craig and argued,''It is not. They probably ended up in that position by mere coincidence.'' 

''Oh the denial is strong with this one. It's making me cringe Marsh. Will you just admit that Kyle is gay?'' 

''But he would have told me!'' Stan argued.

''No he wouldn't have Stan! He doesn't want to upset you or have you constantly cockblocking him but boy not telling you hasn't stopped that any.'' Craig said rolling his eyes. 

''Bullshit. Won't believe it until I see it for myself or he tells me. Until then I'm not listening to anything you have to say!'' Stan hisses.

''Fine. Be that way but at least stop cockblocking Kyle and Kenny.'' Craig answers.

Stan ignored the last statement crossing his arms. Craig sighed and said,''Dude you're acting the same way I did when I found out Tweak was dating some guy long distance, minus all of the denial and emo breakdowns.'' 

''What are you saying? That I'm gay? Because I am not fucking gay! I am not like you!'' Stan growled in Craig face. 

Craig smirked unfazed,''Hm, never thought that internalized homophobia could run this deep.'' 

Stan was about to answer when they heard Kyle say good morning. Stan's back went stiff and awkwardly said good morning to his friend. He watched as Kyle tried to awkwardly explain Kenny cuddling him and watched as Kenny refused to move. 

Stan simply decided to shrug it off and continue on with the day. He refused to let Craig's tin foil hat theories get to him. 

Stan spent all of breakfast talking to Kenny and ignoring all other feelings. He decided to push any of the feelings far away. When Kyle and Craig left he, Kenny, and Butters started talking about a new anime Kenny and Butter just started watching and they explained to Stan the crazy ass plot. Stan was grinning and laughing the whole time because things felt like they once did. It felt like good old times.


	8. Boiling over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So finally we have made it to the big reveal! Shit gets serious as fuck in this chapter! It's only going to get crazier from here Dattebayo!

Kyle walked down the stairs slowly realizing that he heard more voices than before and one of them he dreaded more than anything. Kyle held back a growl. Of course, when he decides to tell Stan the truth, fucking everybody shows up to play and watch the damn game again. 

''Uh Hey Kyle!'' Clyde said as soon as he saw him at the foot of the stairs. 

Kyle greeted him back debating on never telling anyone again but judging by Kenny's pouts, it would be best to get it out there in the open. Kyle gasped when he saw Week,''Tweek what are you doing here!? I thought you were out of town!'' 

Tweek answered,''Y-Yeah I was...I was just a city over though and Craig spent all night texting me, begging me to come back home.'' 

Craig yelled from the kitchen,''NO I DID NOT!'' 

Tweek rolled his eyes,''Anyway, I didn't want to stay in that piece of shit c-city anyway T-They gave me the creeps. I hate that side of my family! I packed up at about....5 in the morning and drove out here with a-about 10 coffees.''

''As per usual!'' Craig added from the kitchen. 

''S-Shut up babe!'' Tweek said annoyed by his boyfriend constantly adding in his opinion every few sentences,''Also I wanted to see this game that Stan has been bragging to everyone about.'' 

''Oh okay. Well, I'm glad that you made it here safely.'' Kyle said smiling. 

''And what am I? Chopped liver?'' Token joked kindly. 

''It's nice to see you too Token. Did you guys get breakfast?'' 

''Yeah, we got it on the way here with Tweak and his 15 fucking coffees,'' Token said with an eye-roll. 

''I KNEW he was lying! 10 my ass!'' Craig yelled from the kitchen. 

''Craig why don't you just come in here dude?'' Kyle said snickering. 

''I'll be in there in a second,'' Craig said. Kyle decided to walk into the kitchen and saw Craig arm wrestling with Kenny. Stan was on the phone most likely talking to his mom about something, Butters was washing the last of the dishes and Cartman was steadily making more dishes for Butters to wash. 

''I thought you said you didn't want to be around us fat ass,'' Kyle said tiredly. 

''You should know better than to take anything I say seriously at this point Kahl,'' Cartman answered digging into his pancakes. 

''Well you're right about that...'' Kyle says lightly. He turns around to watch his boyfriend's arm wrestle Craig. Craig looked like he was going to die, he looked so concentrated that you could see the muscles in his arm bulging under strain. Kyle laughed,''Dude just give up.'' 

Craig flipped him off with his free hand and continued to strain. Kenny had pretty much beat him at this point. Kenny wasn't straining in the slightest. He looked kind of bored before he ended the struggle by quickly slamming Craig hand on the table. Craig growled,''Fuck!'' He threw 50 dollars at Kenny and got up from the table to go to his boyfriend. Kyle took a seat next to his boyfriend and looked at him nervously. 

''Oh God. What is it now Kyle?'' Kenny asked looking worried and a little scared. 

''I wanna tell him.'' Kyle whispers. 

''Yes!'' Kenny cheers happily and pulls Kyle into a bone-crushing embrace,''I'm tired of being hidden. You want me to tell him with you?'' 

''I...I guess...'' Kyle whispered. 

''No need to whisper. No need to pretend baby...You want to tell everyone?'' 

''Yes,'' Kyle says grinning up at his boyfriend. 

Kenny looked as if he could burst,''You are so amazing and I want everyone to know that you're mine. No more bullshit and no more games. Let's let everyone know baby.'' 

Kyle grinned back,''Okay!'' 

Kyle grabs Kenny's hand and brings him into the living room. Infront of all their friends. Stan was off of the phone and talking to Clyde on the couch, Butters was sitting on the floor beside the couch, Craig and Tweak were cuddled up on the couch with Token sitting on the edge, and Cartman was on the floor eating again. 

Kyle clears his throat getting everyone's attention. Everyone stops talking to look at Kyle and Kenny who were standing in from of the tv. 

Kyle said,''I have an announcement.'' 

Kenny smiles and corrects him,''We have an announcement.'' 

Kyle takes a deep breath before saying,''I and Kenny are a couple and we love each other and we got tired of hiding it so there it is!'' 

Craig clapped and so did Tweak, Cartman laughed loudly and called them names, Token nods, and smiles at the two, Butters cheers and claps, Clyde shrugs, and Stan fumes for a second before standing up, screaming,''WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?'' 

''EWWWW JEWFAG AND THE POOR FAG! This is fuckin rich guys. Gotta post this shit to facebook.'' Cartman says taking out his phone and snapping pictures. 

Kenny wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist as the whole room was silent

Stan was pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair,''What the actual FUCK!!??'' 

''Dude calm your tits. It's not that big of a deal, plus you knew anyway. You didn't act this way when I and Tweek came out.'' Craig shrugged.

''Yeah, but that is you and Tweak! This is KYLE AND KENNY!'' Stan roared. 

''Oooh somebody's jealous~'' Cartman sing-songed waving the camera in his face. Stan went to snatch the phone away but Cartman ran away before he could get hit. 

Butters said,''W-Well...I think it's kinda cute...''

''Nobody cares what you think Butters!'' Cartman growled. 

''O-Oh Okay...'' Butters said looking a little sad. 

Kyle was as red as his hair, he looked around nervously and was about to book it, Kenny's fingers rubbing soothing circles into his hip calmed him down a bit. 

Stan was pacing still his face red and puffy, he balled and un-balled his fist at his sides,''What the fuck have you done to him, Kenny?'' 

''What? What are you implying Stan? That I stole your best friend and pumped him up with my drugs from my redneck meth lab and forced him to make out with little old podunk white trash me?'' Kenny asked cocking his head. 

''Pretty much.'' Stan huffed out. 

Cartman rolled his eyes,''Aww Stan don't be like that...Just can't stand it when you're not the center of Jewfag's world huh?'' 

''Cartman I swear to God,'' Kyle growled. 

Tweak said''H-How b-bout we just let them be? They look happy to me.'' 

Butters nods in agreement,''Yes! I second that.'' 

Kenny walks up to Stan,''I'm sorry Stan, but this poor, pathetic, illiterate, or' redneck sack of shit is Kyle's boyfriend now. Get used to it.'' 

''He's only with you out of pity you know.'' Stan shot back,''Kyle's standards would never be so low on purpose. There's no telling how many std's you've got at the moment anyway.'' 

''OOOOOOH SHIT! YA JUST GONNA LET HIM TALK TO YA LIKE THAT KENNY!?'' Cartman instigated. 

Kyle ran to stand at Kenny's side,''That was uncalled for Stan!'' 

Stan rolled his eyes,''Just be honest! You're only fuckin him out of pity. Like everyone else, he's laid. He probably fucks for food anyway!'' 

''STAN!'' Kyle scolds in disbelief. 

Kenny bit his lip shaking his head, his hands in tight fists at his sides as he takes deep breaths. Cartman prodded him,''C'mon Kenny! Don't hold back!'' 

Kenny pushes Cartman away from him before replying, his voice shaking,''Look Stan...I know you're just talkin out of anger...But don't mess around and get fucked up. I am so fucking serious bro.'' 

''OH SHIT! Let's get Psychical, PSYCHICAL! I WANNA GET PSYICAAAAAL~!!!'' Cartman sings screeches.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT ASS!'' Kyle screams getting pissed. 

''Bring it, bro! Fuckin bring it!'' Stan said smiling sarcastically,''Your skinny poor ass wouldn't stand a chance. Fuckin come at me! I fuckin dare you!'' 

Craig got up and pulled Stan out of Kenny's face,''C'mon man. Fucking chill.'' 

''No Craig, Let him fight for Jewfag's boypussy,'' Cartman yelled. Craig gave him a dark glare that made Cartman back away a little. 

Stan said,''You're a piece of shit you know that Kenny? You already knew how much I was hurting so what? You practically fuck him right next to me no less and finish it upstairs. In MY HOUSE! IN MY BATHROOM! You are a spiteful cunt! I don't know what Kyle sees in you! You never were my friend. You fucking him in my house is a brand new low even for you, you junkie piece of shit!'' 

Kenny snickers and takes a deep breath running his hand through his hair before saying,''Okay, I will admit that I was being spiteful. It was fucked up on my part. Yes, I was jealous. So what!? I'm human. Mr. Stanley Marsh, head of the football team, all the girls love him and all the guys wanna be him, gets everything he asks for and more, everything in your life is just so fuckin perfect ain't it. You ain't ever had to struggle once hm? Everything's laid out for you. Never had to go to sleep hungry once huh? Everyone runs to your side while I am left and completely disregarded...even after you witness me die again and again. I am left alone. Alone to struggle and alone to suffer. Alone, hungry, cold, and fucking invisible compared to the oh so perfect Stan Marsh. I am selfless every single day of my miserable fucking life and God forbid I ask for something. Anything! But let me tell you, Marsh. I will have this and I will keep this. Kyle is with me Stan and you'll have to just fucking get over it.'' 

The room went deathly silent. Even Cartman stopped recording as everyone stood there and took in what Kenny had just admitted. 

''Holy shit dude,'' Kyle whispered rubbing Kenny's back soothingly, he was glad that Kenny had finally opened up about his feelings but he did not know that it went this deep. 

Everyone other than Cartman frowned at Stan disapprovingly. Stan's eyes shifted around the room awkwardly. 

Cartman yawned,''Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Look at me I'm Kenny. Poor white trash with a deep and troubled backstory. Pity me guys waaaah--OH FUCK KEEEENNNYYY! THAT HURT!''

Kyle was very pleased that Kenny had just broken that fat bastard's nose. Cartman collapsed to his knees and cried as he clutched his bleeding nose. 

Kenny was done talking and took Kyle's hand. Kyle let himself be guided away making sure to step on Cartman who was now crying on the floor and holding his broken nose. 

''Where are you going!? Kyle, I swear if you fucking leave this house I will never talk to you ever again!'' Stan threatened but when Kyle did not look back he began to stutter and stumble over himself,''K-Kyle! You know what you did was wrong! HOW COULD YOU FUCK HIM IN MY HOUSE!?'' Stan screamed his voice breaking along with Kyle's heart. 

This made Kyle stop and turn towards him right in front of the door,''I'm sorry. That was inexcusable. I don't even deserve forgiveness for that. I know that what I did was disgusting. I was thinking with the wrong head and I'm sorry Stan! But you can't punish me for dating! We both tried to avoid this but then you went on your whole tirade about me favoring Kenny and how we should all have a sleepover so that you can keep an eye on us! We would have never fucked in your house Stan but damn it I don't know what to do! No matter what I do you freak out!'' 

''I-I...'' Stan said softly. 

Craig interjected,''You literally just threatened him. Stan just fucking say what you want to actually say to Kyle!'' 

Stan shook his head,''I don't know why this happened or how this even happened! When did this begin!? I thought you were straight! You tell me everything, Kyle! How could you lie to me!?'' 

''I-I'm sorry Stan! You just get so...crazy about this...I should not have done what I did I know! But I and he were planning on going somewhere and fucking but then I wanted to make up with you and then I was going to leave with Kenny and then you blocked that from happening.'' 

''You could have just left and fucked him!'' Stan argued. 

''Not without you flipping your shit Marsh.'' Craig defended. 

''You know what. Fuck you guys. Get out!'' Stan yelled. 

Craig sighed,''No one is attacking you, Stan. We are just saying-

''GET OUT!'' Stan screamed making everyone jump.

Tweek was the first out. Stan slammed the door and locked it behind everyone. Token said,''Well...I can always depend on you guys to keep everything exciting and fresh around here.'' 

Tweek sighs,''Poor Stan...Do you guys think he knows that he likes dudes?'' 

Craig sighs,''I tried to tell him that but he does not want to hear it. Maybe someday he'll accept how he feels about Kyle.'' 

Kyle shook his head and said,''Stop talking about this! I don't like the push and pull! If he wants to live his life in denial then that is his problem! I am done! OVER IT! Come on Kenny!'' 

Kyle drove Butters and Cartman home without a word. Cartman whimpering in the background and swearing at Kenny every now and then. The air was thick and Butters practically ran out of the car as soon as he could. After dropping Cartman off as well, Kyle headed in the direction of Kenny's house. 

Kenny broke the silence,''I love you...thanks for not being ashamed of me...For a second there I thought you were...''

''Why would I be!?'' Kyle sighed.

''You know...all the stuff that Stan said and you...not really hugging me or anything in public but hugging Stan...I just...for a second I thought I was just something to take your mind off of Stan...Just something to fill the time...but I see you actually do care and you don't just see me as some poor junkie...thank you for that.''

''I never did Kenny. I may have joined in with them picking on you in the past to fit in but those days are over so it's whatever. I love you regardless.'' 

''And Stan too,'' Kenny added meekly.

Kyle sighed,''Yes. And Stan too...''

''Well I understand. After all of this, I know that I am not just a distraction. If you ever want to sleep over with Stan or spend time with him I won't be pissed kay? I'm sorry for that childish reaction yesterday. I was just upset that you expressed love openly for Stan in front of our friends and wouldn't do the same with me. Made me feel...like something to be ashamed of.'' Kenny admitted. 

''Never baby. Just get some sleep and get ready for work. I'll talk to you whenever you are free.'' With that Kyle pulled into Kenny's driveway feeling emotionally drained. Kenny smiled a little before pecking Kyle on the lips and getting out of the car. 

Kyle sighed and pulled out of the driveway and headed home.


	9. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on more chapters It's just that I have to write a ton of essays and It was my birthday :D My boyfriend took me out to eat for my birthday and we are having another party tomorrow. I love my birthday <3

''And where in the hell have you been young man!?'' Sheila screeched like a banshee.

 

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, he had completely forgotten to tell his mother that he was going to be staying over at Stan's house,''Aw man. I'm sorry mom. I forgot to tell you I was going to a sleepover.''

 

''A sleepover where!?'' Sheila demanded.

 

''At Stan's place.'' Kyle sighed out.

 

''I was worried sick! You could have just called! I was up half the night looking for you! Even Ike drove around searching for you! Don't you ever scare me like that again damn it, boy!'' She yelled sounding shaken up.

 

Gerald said smoothly,''Calm down Sheila. The boy's fine now.''

 

Sheila let out a sigh and shook her head,''I-I have just been worried about you lately Kyle. I am very glad that you're hanging out with your friends though.''

 

''Yeah.'' Was all Kyle could say.

 

Sheila sighs and wraps her arms around Kyle,''You look so depressed baby, what's wrong?'' She gently soothes his back.

 

''I'm fine mom,'' Kyle answered back without much emotion.

 

''No. Tell me, is it something Stan said?'' Sheila asks gently.

 

Kyle thought of how she always seems to know when something was wrong and who caused it, this was further proven by her asking,''Or is it Kenny this time?''

 

''Mom, I don't feel like talking about it,'' Kyle grunted.

 

''But-'' Shelia was cut off by Gerald putting down his paper and saying softly,''Let the boy go. He doesn't want to talk honey.''

 

''B-But I get so worried. Was it over a girl?'' Sheila asks gently.

 

''No mom,'' Kyle said rolling his eyes.

 

''Really? I mean...I am so proud that you focus on your studies but it would be nice to see you with a girl sometime...Or do you even like girls?'' She asked gently making Kyle flinch away from her.

 

''Sheila! That is enough! Leave the boy alone.'' Gerald sighed annoyed.

 

''I mean...if you like boys Kyle...We can tal-''

 

''I-I have to pee!'' Kyle lied making up an excuse just to get away from them. He races upstairs and to his room shutting the door quickly and flopping onto the bed. He had barely had time to process all of the bullshit that just went down and now his mom wants to know if he's gay!? He could not take it! He squeezed his eyes shut to fight off an oncoming headache. His eyes stinging as he thought back to the events prior. It didn't take long before a sob wracked his body. He pushed his face into his pillow and let his emotions take control.

 

       When Kyle finally woke up he realized that his phone was absolutely flooded with messages. He noticed that most of them were from Stan...A drunk Stan at that. Kyle was very relieved by the fact that Stan hadn't completely cut him out of his life. Well not consciously anyway. He decided to leave Stan's crazy ass texts that were as long as a book itself for last. The first one he read was from Craig.

 

 **Craig:**  Hey. You doin okay? I hope to hear from you soon Kyle. that shit was fuckin' crazy. I'll give you time alone but if you don't call me soon I'll come lookin for you.

 

Kyle answered: I'm fine. I'll talk to you later.

 

 **Butters:**  Hiya. Stan's ignoring all of my calls but I would love to talk to you. You can talk to me whenever you want to vent. I’m here if you want to chat.

 

Kyle answered: Thanks Butters

 

 **Clyde:**  Pardon me if this is rude...But when did all of this start? I feel like I'm completely out of the loop. Has everyone become gay? Is this another fad like the metrosexual thing?

 

Kyle answered: No Clyde. It's not a fad or anything. Sorry for keeping you out of the loop. Will talk to you later.

 

 **Tweak** : Hey if you need anyone to talk to or need help figuring things out you can text me anytime man.

 

Kyle answered: Thanks, dude.

 

 **Bebe Stevens** : You really need to back the fuck off of my man! You know that he's been fucking me too right!? I don't know what the fuck you're playing at but you're fucking dead when I see you. he is my man and he has been fucking ME! I have already beat Red's ass for sucking his dick. I ran in on them fucking multiple times and now I see that he had changed his fucking status on facebook to in a relationship with you!? He's not even fucking gay! Is this a prank!?

 

Kyle blinks and tries to wrap his mind around all of what he had just read. He took a few deep breaths to try not to have a complete meltdown. Kenny was cheating on him? How could Kenny cheat on him!? And when did Kenny tag him into a relationship status!? Kyle did not give him permission to do that. Kyle took more deep breaths and didn't even want to begin reading Stan's drunk texts. He wanted to get it out of the way but not yet. Not when his head was spinning the way it was. His vision had clouded again.  **Kenny was sleeping with Bebe.**


	10. Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original had pictures and dank memes but the format changes when I post it on here :/ Oh well.

Kyle didn't even want to think about what Bebe had just sent him. His mind was still reeling as he picked up his phone. He then noticed a text from Kenny.

Kenny: Hey babe. Are you doing okay?

Kyle took a breath through his nose before texting back: Fuck you. Don't text me again.

He felt so stupid for giving Kenny the benefit of the doubt. He even ruined his friendship with Stan over some horny idiot that was only looking for another hole to fuck. Well Kyle was not going to be his next victim and he was not going to let Kenny think he was easy. He begrudgingly decided to read Stan's texts and listen to the voicemail he left barely even 30 minutes ago.

Stan: Ur a piece of shit! A low donw peice of shit. U dertyoed owr frienship over getting laid! U cud hv just fucked me!

Stan: I HATE U

Stan: R U leavin for gud?

Stan: Whore! Hw mani ohter dudes hac u been fuckin!

Stan: Answer me!

Stan: I bet u r wiht him rite now huh?

Stan: Kyle! Pleese cum bakc

Stan: I haet u u pece of shit!

Stan: I love you Kyle.

Kyle took a deep breath and laid back on his bed. He listened to the voicemail, Stan's speech was slurred and he sounded as if he was crying: Kyle...Kyle come back. I'm sorry. I should have never acted that way. I just...it hurts so bad. You mean so fuckin much to me. I can't stand to see you with him. I can't fuckin take Kyle. I FUCKING HATE IT! Kyle don't do this. We can still be friends Kyle. We can still work this out...I bet you're not answerin because you're busy fuckin him again...What's so good about him? I mean he hardly ever fuckin talks! I never have seen you hang out with him outside of school and now this!? This feels like a sick and twisted dream. Fuck.

Kyle let out a sigh before deleting the message. He'd deal with Stan's bullshit later. He was startled by a call coming in from Kenny. He rejected the call and turned over to calm his mind. His phone rung again but now it was Craig. Kyle answered it resentfully,''Hello.''

''What the fuck is going on now!?''

''Ask Kenny.''

''Kenny just got through talking to me. He's pissed at the post Bebe made and just wants to talk to you. He says it was all a lie Kyle. Do you honestly think Kenny could cheat on you?''

Kyle sighed and said softly,''I don't know what to believe anymore.''

''Just get some rest, I'll tell Kenny to give you space.''

Kyle heard his facebook dinging like crqazy and decided to see what was going on. Kenny and Bebe had got into a long facebook war about a status she posted about fucking him and Red was backing her up. Of coarse Cartman was fanning the flames. Kyle sighed and realised it was on his relationship status change that Kenny had made 5 hours ago.

Kyle Brofvoski and Kenny McCormick are in a relationship.

Comments

Butters Stotch: Congrats! :D

Tweak Tweek: Cute!

Craig Tucker: I ship it.

Stan Marsh: ¬_¬

Wendy Testaburger: Congrats

Eric Cartman: EW GROSS! FUCKIN FAGS!

Wendy Testaburger: Shut up and let them be happy fatass!

Butters: Yeah!

Bebe Stevens: Soooo Kenny you just gonna ignore the fact that you've been fucking me for 3 years? ¬_¬

Cartman: OH SHIT!

Stan Marsh: I don't doubt it. Probably been fucking Red and random sewer rats as well ¬_¬

Craig: Stan you are such a petty and bitter ass sore loser. Get over it! You lost your chance.

Stan: ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

Craig: Really fuckin mature Marsh.

Red: Kenny you have a lot of nerve for posting this shit. I don't know when you started this but you just seem like a confused and compulsive liar to me.

Stan: Tru

Kenny: Bebe. We haven't fucked in a year...and Red you only gave me head once. STFU. This drama is unnessary and mostly made up.

Cartman: Yeah. Sure it is.

Ike Broflovski: Wot in tarnation!?

Craig: Kenny just ignore them man. Also Stan how are you seeing this post? You blocked him...

Stan: -_-

Kenny: Oh. So you unblocked me to send me passive agressive emojis...

Cartman: XD

Bebe: I'm exposing you for the lying piece of shit that you are! Good luck dating that ugly ass Jewish fuck

Stan: Excuse you bitch. Now that's something we definately disagree on. You come at Kyle, you come at me!

Kenny: Except when Kyle chooses to fuck someone that's not you.

Stan Marsh: You don't deserve him.

Kenny Mccormick: Why don't you just go, get drunk, and have a pity party like always.

Stan Marsh: Already am bitch.

Kenny Mccormick: Then why are you typing so well.

Stan Marsh: Spellcheck. Kyle, leave him. You belong with me.

Kenny Mccormick: Seriously fuck off Stan Marsh! First you blow up my phone and send me a bunch of jumbled up texts and now you're stalking me on facebook. Just give up! And why doesn't your dumbass have spell check on your phone!?

Stan Marsh: Me and Kyel were ment to be. Fuckin spell check sucks.

*Kyle

*Meant

Kenny Mccormick: Well I keep him very satisied if you know what I mean. Something that I doubt you could do.

Butters Stotch: Oh gee...What does that mean?

Kyle Broflovski: KILL ME!

Kyle Broflovski: Delete this.

Ike Brovfloski: I have to clean my eyes out with bleach now

Kyle: Go to bed Ike.

Ike Broflovski: ._. I need bleach for my eyes!

Butters Stotch: So it's a sex thing?

Gerald Broflovski: What the hell is this!?

Randy Marsh: ¬_¬ I blame your fag son

Gerald Marsh: Says the man that jacked me off in a jaccuzzi once.

Cartman: I AM FUCKING DEAD! I CAN NOT BREATHE! THIS IS THE BEST POST ON ALL OF FACEBOOK 10/10 Can't get any better than this!

Stan: Ew dad gross!

Randy: Says the boy that wants to guzzle Kyle's nut juice.

Cartman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I AM FUCKING DECEASED! SOMEBODY COME AND RESESTITATE ME!

Sharon Marsh: Randal! That is no way to talk to your son! Get off of facebook now! You're supposed to be out shopping with me today!

Sheila Brovfloski: WHAT IN GOD'S NAME! GERALD!

Craig Tucker: Okay...so Stan and Kyle's dad are fucking eachother...I could have lived a very long life without that image in my head...

Gerald Broflovski: Fucking is an exaggeration. Just experimented like once...that was years ago. You guys were like in kindergarten or first grade.

Ike Brovfloski: OH DAMN!

Randy Marsh: No! That's not true! I am not gay!

Kenny: This post...was a mistake...

And like that the post was gone but the relationship status stayed the same. Kyle took a deep breath as he heard Sheila screaming to the top of her lungs and Ike laughing in the other room. It didn't take long before they heard the door bell ring. Kyle hoped beyond hope that it wasn't Stan. He opened the door to reveal a very drunk Stan, to his dismay, Stan fell into his arms and was speaking gibberish''Damn it Stan!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter is such a jumbled up mess now :/


	11. Running away from home

Kyle dragged Stan inside of the house and on the couch with him, as Sheila was upstairs screaming her lung out at his father. Ike tiptoed downstairs snickering,''Oh shit. I got front row seats...''

''C'mon Ike! Seriously!'' Kyle growled out. Ike shrugged and stay seated on the stairs. Stan who's head was between Kyle's legs as he slumped to the floor bonelessly, groaned and slurred,''I miss you, Kyle...Was this all a nightmare?''

''You are still awake and causing hell...I wish this was just a nightmare.'' Kyle grumbled. Ike laughed,''This is going down in South Park history.''

Kyle gave him a bone-chilling glare. Both brothers jumped when the door flew open to reveal Craig, Kenny, and Tweak. Kenny took in the sight with a slack jaw,''Oh hell to the no...''

Craig pulled up his shirt sleeves,''What the fuck is this?''

Kyle shook his head and sighed,''Calm down guys. This idiot is just drunk. He fell on me like this...''

''What a wonderful coincidence.'' Kenny deadpanned,''How did he even get here?''

''I have no fucking clue babe!'' Kyle exclaimed.

''Don't babe me! Look! We need to set boundaries ASAP! Because this shit is not happening again, do you understand me!?''

Kyle blanched and opened his mouth to speak,''Uh-

''Do. You. Fucking. Understand. Me!?'' Kenny sighed before saying,''I have been very lenient because this is your first ever relationship and all that shit but what I won't have is, walking into your house to see Stan's face between your legs! What the fuck were you thinking!? I will not stand to be disrespected like this!? You disrespect me like this again and I am leaving you!''

Ike clapped on the stairs making Kyle glare at him.

Craig joined in on the clapping,''Look who's balls just dropped! You should have done this a long time ago!''

Kyle rolled his eyes and pushed the now sleeping Stan off of him,''Don't pin all of this shit on me! You did not consult me before posting that and now mom is upstairs having a bitch fit!''

''I'm sorry. That post was definitely a mistake...'' Kenny said looking remorseful.

''Well anyway. It's all in the past...''Craig said shrugging.

Sheila stomped downstairs knocking Ike out of the way in her fury,''And what in the hell are you doing here!?'' She screamed at Kenny,''Haven't you caused enough drama!?''

Kenny backed away and Craig said,''Ma'am he is not the reason your husband played with another man's penis. You need to talk to your husband about his bisexuality and not yell at a defenseless kid that had nothing to do with it!''

''You need to watch your tone young man!'' Sheila yelled.

''And you need to back the fuck out of my face!'' Craig yelled back.

Sheila growled out,''Out of my house.'' She pushed Craig back and he had to stop himself from punching her,''Don't fucking touch me you fat bitch!''

''HEY!'' Kyle screamed and Kenny facepalmed.

Kenny put a hand on Craig's back,''Calm down...please let's just go.''

Kyle sighs,''I'm going with you guys.''

''Oh no the hell you are not young man!'' Sheila yelled.

''Oh yes the hell I am. I am done with your shit. Your screaming, your overbearing bullshit, your unrealistic expectations, I am over ALL of it. I don't have time for your bullshit any more mom.''

''I tried to be nice to you little boy! I even tolerated this disease you have!'' Sheila yelled her voice shrill.

''Thank you for being honest for once mom and letting your actual feelings about my surface. I will leave so that no one else here catches my ''disease''.''

Ike chuckled,''Oh honey I already have it.''

Sheila looked at Ike her eyes bewildered before she let out a scream of frustration. Kyle stomped to the door.

''If you leave you will not be able to return!'' Sheila threatened.

Kyle shrugs,''Who gives a shit.'' He left the house ignoring the shrill screams of his mom.


	12. The Pond Part 1

Kyle, Craig, Tweak, and Kenny all sat in Kyle's car parked outside of a pond. Craig and Tweak were in the back seat. Craig had his arms wrapped around Tweak who was still very frazzled from watching the altercation in the corner. Kyle was gazing up at the full moon and occasionally at the moon reflecting in the water. It was a very serene scene. They all basked in the moment of tranquility together. After a while Tweak stopped panting and shaking and eventually started making out with Craig.

Kyle pretended it wasn't happening until he heard clothes rustle around and heavy breathing. Kyle tried to ignore it until he heard a drawn-out moan and squeak from Tweak. Kyle turned to face the couple,''I know you two are not about to fuck in my back seat!'' Craig did not stop kissing his boyfriend and simply flipped Kyle off.

Kenny waved Kyle off,''Let em...''

Kyle looked at his boyfriend as if he was crazy. Kenny looked at the couple enviously,''Why don't we do that?''

''Are you serious? We make out sometimes.'' Kyle answered.

''Yeah sometimes...but look how Craig is groping Tweak and how Tweak is caressing Craig...Look how passionate it is...''

Craig stopped kissing Tweak,''This is not a fucking free show!''

Kenny laughed and looked away, Kyle was blushing and looking at the moon again. The full moon was mesmerizing and the hue that it gave off was soothing. Kyle almost wanted to sigh as he gazed at the moon longingly. He thought of similar times where he looked at the moon in awe and thought of walking on it. The way he imagined the solar system was dazingly. Sparkling beyond belief. He got lost in the beauty that surrounded him in his mind.

He was no longer focused on anything happening around him because all that mattered was finding a feeling of peace. He watched how the water rippled and how the moon's reflection cascaded like waves above the surface. He let his shoulders relax and continued to doze. He was nearly asleep when he felt fingers brush his inner thigh softly. He ignored it until he felt the fingers brush over his dick. His eyes shoot open in a flash,''What the fuck!?''

He sees Kenny pull his hand back and look at him sheepishly. Kyle rolls his eyes and goes back to looking at the moon. He blinks a few times wondering if his eyes are failing him.

The moon was rocking...

Why was the moon moving? He squinted and shook his head. It took his drowsy mind a few more seconds to realize that the car itself was rocking.

Kyle turned and shouted,''Are you guys fucking serious right now!? Stop fucking in my car!''

Kenny snickered,''They've been doing that for a while now.''

Kyle rolled his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. Craig was grunting loudly with a predatory growl as if no one was around. Kyle could tell that he didn't give a shit either way, and Tweek's moans sounded as if he was crying. Kyle almost wanted to check on him to see if he was okay until he heard Tweek whisper,''Yes...harder.''

And with that Kyle got out of the car to walk around the pond.


	13. The Pond part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these have been so short!!! I have been busy with college and my personal life. I will try to make the chapters longer and write more in between all of my essays XD

Kyle hastily walked to the edge of the lake to calm down and get away and was a little dismayed when he heard Kenny not far behind him. Kyle sighed and plopped down,''What do you want?''

''What do you want?'' Kenny countered crossing his arms.

''Let's not talk about this now...Let's just relax.'' Kyle sighed and plopped back. Kenny sighed as well and crawled closer to the other before kissing him gingerly,''You are amazing you know that? You over think like a son of a bitch, but you are amazing none the less. Just go a head and go to sleep and I'll jack off later or something.''

''Sorry babe.''

''It's alright. I understand that you're not in the mood love.'' Kenny answered softly and kissed Kyle's head. Kyle let himself drift asleep with his head cradled in Kenny's lap.

Kyle was woken up at about 5 o'clock by Kenny shaking him vigorously,''C'mon babe...get up. I hear your mom screaming bloody murder...''

Kyle shot up, and they both got into the car. Tweek and Craig were snoring in the backseat as Kyle started up the car and made to get onto the interstate. Kyle honestly did not know what the hell her would do once he left South Park. He and Kenny had barely any money, and they'd probably have to live out of his car, but at least they had a little slither of peace of mind.

Kyle yawned as he merged onto Interstate 70. They drove many miles and passed many landscapes along the way. The sun was in the sky once Kyle decided it was time to eat. They got off at a rest stop on the outskirts of Kansas. Tweek was the first to jump up and screamed,''Help! Somebody help! I'm being kidnapped!'' He started to freak out and whisper about stranger danger. In his thrashing, he kicked Craig awake who was grumpy,''Sit the duck down babe. Stop fucking kicking me! No one is kidnapping you!''

''Where are we!?'' Tweek screamed.

''Oh shit...I don't know...'' Craig grumbled looking around.

Kyle pulled up in front of I hop and got out with Kenny.

Craig stomped up to him,''Where the hell are we!? You're going to get a fucking amber alert put on us!''

''We're on the outskirts of Kansas,'' Kenny said tiredly.

''WHAT!?'' Tweek screamed,''I don't want to get hit by a Tornado! I can't I can not fucking deal with this C-Craig.''

Craig gritted his teeth before saying calmly,''Go sit down and order 3 cups of coffee and some pancakes.''

Tweek pouted but obeyed none the less. Kyle took time to look at the scenery. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers, and everything looked like a painting. It gave him a very cozy feeling inside, and he smiled.

''Oh, there's that smile...'' Kenny moaned and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. Kyle hugged the other close before they walked in to join Tweek and Craig.

Tweek was downing his second coffee as Kenny and Kyle sat in the booth across from the couple. Craig clicked his teeth before saying,''Soooo what are you going to do now?''

''Take me home!'' Tweek squeeked.

Craig patted Tweek's shoulder,''Yes we will do that baby but what are you going to do guys? Are you just going to stay on the run? We'll be on the news!''

''I will try to drive you guys back to South Park as quick as possible, but first I want to eat.'' Kyle answered. He went to pick up his menu but was cut off by his phone ringing, so he picked it up,''Hello?''

''Soooo you just gonna leave your side piece on the floor all night? He literally just slept here all night, and mom gave him coffee and breakfast and stuff for his hang over...'' Ike said Kyle could just hear the eye roll.

''Oh...I completely forgot about him...''Kyle said softly.

''You are the worst boyfriend ever...'' Ike berated sighing.

''He is not my boyfriend, Ike!'' Kyle hissed.

''Look, I don't judge. If you want to have threesomes and orgies that is your business.''

''What the hell do you want Ike?''

''Just wanted to know where the hell you are? Mom has started a rally and has gone to the town council. Plus Tweek's parents are freaking the fuck out, and Craig's dad is trying to put out an amber alert, and Kenny's dad is shooting at the sky, and his sister won't stop crying...Um...it's hell over here...speaking of crying. Stan is crying on the floor again...''

''Ugh...I was hoping that leaving would help the situation!''

''Nope...not at all...Stuart is planning on killing you and cleansing all of the queer off of his son...Um...Mom and Dad are talking about divorce, and so is Stan's parents...Um...I'm just here watching The Office with Doritos.''

''Hmmm...These people are fucking nuts.'' Kyle sighs.

''Well this is South Park after all...Kyle, I want you to know that no matter what, I will be by your side. If you decide to move away, I will keep in touch with you bro.''

''Thanks, bro,'' Kyle said.

Ike said,''Oh and by the way...I'm fucking Clyde.''

''WHAT!?'' Kyle screamed so loud that the resturant grew silent. Kenny's eyes got big, and he leaned in to try to hear what was being said, but Kyle kept moving away,''You can not be fucking serious Ike. Stop joking me.''

''I am not joking...We've been fucking for a while...You coming out on Facebook has given me a new found courage.''

Kyle took a breath and then counted down,''Okaaaay...Alright...It's okay...I will talk to you about this when I see you, Ike...I will be civil...You know he is damn near a grown man and it is statutory rape...''

''Rape!?'' Craig exclaimed from across the table.

''I don't care,'' Ike replied.

''Okay...okay...well...Okay.'' Kyle said taking deep breaths. Kenny rubbed up and down his boyfriend's back to soothe him and ease his anxiety. Kyle simply let out another breath,''South Park is just gonna have to wait another day because I need to stay in a hotel and gather my thoughts...And...what exactly do you mean by fucking?''

''What?''

''I mean...do you mean...oral...or...frottage...or..'' Kyle blushed when Kenny and Craig's ear perked up. Craig was leaning in, and Kenny was practically laying on him to hear.

''Oooh you having phone sex, Kyle? You planning to go to a hotel with a hooker right in front of your boyfriend?'' Craig asked chuckling.

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Ike said,''Just full blown fucking bro...''

Kyle made a choked sound as he tried to keep himself from shouting. His protective side was coming out now,''Do...do you two use protection?''

''Sometimes...''

''Uh-uh! No sometimes! Always use protection, Ike!'' Kyle growled intot he phone.

Craig pulled a face,''Wait what? You having phone sex with your bother?''

Kyle gagged and shook his head at his nosy friend. Kenny looked intrigued and continued to lean into his boyfriend.

''Look, I'll talk to you about this later okay?''

Ike sighed on the other in,''Okay...whatever.''

With that, the redhead hung up and slumped back in his seat.

Kenny smirked,''What did he say?''

''Well the town is falling apart as we speak and our parents have gone bat shit crazy, and Clyde has been fucking my brother sooooo..''

Tweek spit out his coffee in the aisle and fought to stop choking, Craig's jaw dropped, and he smirked, and Kenny looked like he was processing everything.

Craig took out his phone and speed dialed Clyde's number,''Clyde! You sly dog you!''

Kyle face palmed and wished the floor would swallow him whole.

Craig said,''What do you mean what am I talkin about? You like em young don't ya?'' Craig rolled his eyes as he listened before answering,''Your secrets out dude. So how long have you been with Ike?''

Craig looked surprised at what he heard on the other line,''You guys are some kinky fucks...never mind man...''

Kyle grunted,''You're one to talk.''

Craig flipped him off before saying,''I do not support pedophilia but if that little boy makes you happy go for it.'' Craig laughed at what was said back to him before saying,''No fuck you too jackass. I'm not the one screwing little Canadian kids.''

Kenny busted out laughing, and so did Tweak. Kyle wanted to disappear forever, he raised his hand to order something and focused on anything but the conversation his friends were having. Somehow the topic got onto their first times, and Kyle was not exactly thrilled to participate. He knew that the fact that he was a virgin was going to come up sooner than later and just wanted to eat breakfast and chill at a hotel instead. He may not have had much money on him, but he had enough to relax with his friends and be carefree.


	14. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little freaky and out of control....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is probably horribly edited...I am so sorry guys but I am working on THREE different essays for Three different classes! I will be uploading this and another chapter tomorrow. I am really wanting to continue on this story and I have so many ideas but life is getting hectic as fuck! T_T Good news is me and my boyfriend are doing wonderfully and I love him so much and AAAAAAH <3 I'm feeling all fluffy and sappy XD

Kyle pulled up to the hotel and checked into a room that had two double beds. The walls were eggshell, and it was cozy, but standard at best. The room was very neat and had a warm glow to it that made Kyle feel cozy and safe. He felt bad about using his Dad's Id and credit card numbers, but it was so worth it just to forget all of his troubles at this moment. Tweek flopped down on the bed closest to the bathroom with his espresso and turned on the tv. Craig walked in and sat down next to him,''We have no clothes...We literally have nothing to change into...''

''Don't worry Craig. We'll just use the washer.'' Kyle said with a shrug.

''What will we wear then?''

''Bathrobes,'' Kyle said with a shrug.

''Or just nothing at all~'' Kenny moaned licking out his tongue at Kyle. Kyle squirmed a little and looked up at his boyfriend, a dark blush gracing his cheeks,''Stop babe...''

''Why should I stop huh?'' Kenny teased leaning in and sucking on his neck gently. Kyle sucked in a breath when Kenny's teeth grazed his flesh.

Kyle held back a groan when he felt his boyfriend discreetly rubbing his hardened cock against his back. He felt his jeans tighten as Kenny rutted against him. He whispered,''Kenny stop...''

''I want you so fucking bad it hurts Kyle...''Kenny groaned breathlessly.

''Oh fuck...Kenny...'' Kyle let his head fall back as Kenny continued to rut against him. Craig awkwardly cleared his throat from the other bed, and Kyle pulled back from the other boy.

Tweak jumped up suddenly and shouted,''Do we have a jacuzzi!?'' Tweak jumped up and went to the bathroom,''Oh shit! Kyle! You're fucking rich! We have a hot tub!''

Craig blinked a few times,''Huh? A fucking hot tub in the bathroom? What are you talking about?''

Kyle sighed,''The tub has jacuzzi jets.''

Craig looked and marveled at the tub lined with black marble. It even had a miniature fountain that the water ould pour into the tub from. It was an exquisite sight, and Craig had never seen something so fancy, he whistled before saying,''Hell all of us could fit in there!''

Craig's face then grew dark as he got an idea,''Hmmm...how about we all get in?''

Kyle blushed,''Huh!?''

''Oh hell yeah! It'll be fun!'' Kenny cheered before turning the jacuzzi on and stripped down without a care in the world. Craig followed suit. Tweak, and Kyle looked away shyly.

''C'mon Tweaky poo...bring your fine ass in here...Come on...Daddy will keep you safe...'' He moaned outstretching his arms to the blond boy in front of him. Tweak twitched a few times before undressing slowly and rushing to cuddle up to Craig.

Now everyone was staring at Kyle who was still fully clothed. Kenny who was soaping himself up said,''Come on in baby...''

''Hmmm...''Kyle nervously started to get underdressed before getting into the hot water. His muscles melted immediately, and he felt all of his problems simply melt away as he sunk down into the water. He let his eyes close as the water engulfed him.

He felt like he was dozing off as hands gently caressed him. He was surprised to see Craig and Tweak passionately making out under the fountain. Tweak had his legs wrapped around Craig's waist, and if the rocking of the water was not enough to go by, Kyle knew that things were getting heated. He moaned when he felt hands caress him. Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny and ran his hands up and down his back before wrapping his legs around the other. He let out a choked moan when their cocks rubbed against one another.

Kenny chuckled and rocked back and forth. Kyle caressed the other, gently soaping him up. The friction of the soap on Kenny's skin against his made Kyle melt. Kyle felt his cock jolt as Kenny ground into him faster. His attention was taken by Tweak moaning loudly beside him. Kyle looked at the other being restrained as Craig teased his nipples with his tongue and teeth. Tweak screamed out,''Please touch me, daddy! Please!''

Craig only gave him a mischievous look and continued teasing him. Kyle grew painfully hard watching the two passionately kiss and lick one another. The bubbles in the tub were rising a bit too high, so Craig reached back and turned off the water.

Kenny possessively made Kyle look at him,''See something you like?'' Kyle whimpered as Kenny squeezed his cock and flicked his tongue across his right nipple,''Fuck! Kenny!''

''Mmm-hm...Tell me what you want Kyle...''Kenny groaned nipping and sucked at Kyle's swollen bud.

''I want you to fuck me...''Kyle whispered.

''Mmm what? Say it louder...''

''I want you to fuck me!'' Kyle hissed.

''LOUDER!'' Kenny taunted.

''I want you to fuck me! Please fuck me! Kenny fuck me! Fuck me until I can't fucking walk straight! Just fucking do it already!'' Kyle cried out.

''Mmmm thought you'd never ask...'' Kenny growled kissing him and moving to get out of the tub. Kyle noticed Craig looking at him lustfully before winking at him. His gaze didn't last long before Tweak forced Craig eyes back onto him and kissed him forcefully.

Kyle and Kenny dried off quickly before they laid down. Kyle hissed has Kenny's swollen erection grazed his stomach,''When did you lube up?''

''While you were laying down...'' Kenny groaned and pulled Kyle close to him,''C'mon...''

Kyle's breath hitched when Kenny yanked open his leg from the side and slid a slick finger between his cheeks. Kenny gently played with Kyle's entrance before letting one finger slide in.

Kyle hissed and gripped Kenny's shoulder, Kenny calmly said,''Calm down babe...''

''It stings!'' Kyle hissed and squirmed. Kenny kissed and sucked on Kyle's neck to distract him. Kenny bit down on Kyle's neck and started fingering Kyle slowly.

Kyle gasped and looked up when he felt a jolt on the bed. Kenny looked beside them. Craig had pushed their beds together. Kyle gasped when Craig climbed on top of him and kissed and bit his lip.

Kyle did not know what was going on; his eyes bulged out as he tried to figure out if he was dreaming. He gasped when he felt another finger enter him and increase in pace. He let out a groan of pain and discomfort and arched his back.

Craig wrapped an arm around him and whispered,''It's gonna feel good soon baby...Relax...'' Kyle moaned as he felt Craig gently rubbing his cock and spreading his pre-cum around the head.

Kyle let out a shout when he felt the fingers inside of him brush against a spot that sent sparks through him,''Fuck!''

Craig chuckled darkly,''Yeah...that's right...he found that g-spot didn't he?''

Kyle let out a gasp as Kenny started to roughly finger fuck him. His fingers were a blur as he thrust into him.

''God!'' Kyle screamed.

Craig ground his hard cock against his thigh,''Mmm-hm...such a needy slut...You ready to take his cock baby?''

Kyle growled,''Fuck yes!''

''Good little slut...'' Craig said before licking his neck and moving back.

Kyle barely had enough time to register before Kenny got on top of him and slid in. Kyle let out a scream as he was stretched by the others big cock.

Kyle moaned and scratched up and down Kenny's back as he was fucked relentlessly against the mattress.

Kenny growled,''I've been waiting to fuck your tight little ass for so long! You better believe I'm going to fuck you senseless.''

All Kyle could do was moan in reply. The rooms were soon filled with moans from Tweek and Kyle looked to the side to see Craig fucking Tweak hard.

Tweek was crying as Craig relentlessly fucked him into the mattress and bit his neck possessively.

Kenny constantly hit Kyle's prostate with every thrust and stroked him quickly. Kyle's eyes rolled into him back of his head as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Kyle screamed as Kenny pushed him over the edge, shocks of pleasure rippled through his body as his orgasm hit, consciousness followed soon after.


	15. WTF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as the note on the chapter before.

The next morning Kyle woke up sticky and sweating. He felt two bodies pressed against his. Slowly opened his eyes to see that Kenny was snuggled on his left side and Craig on his right. It took him a while to start piecing things together in his mind.

If Craig was snuggling him....where was Tweak!?

Kyle looked up and saw Tweek in a bathrobe sipping coffee and scowling at him. Kyle opened his mouth to speak but only a croak came out, his throat was dry as a bone. Tweek rolled his eyes and looked at the tv.

Kyle moved a little making Kenny hold on to him tighter. Kyle squirmed away from Kenny and ended up rubbing against Craig causing Craig to let out a mischievous chuckle,''Ready for round two Princess?''

''I'm over here shithead!'' Tweek shouted.

Craig's eyes shout open, and he jumped away from Kyle and Kenny. Kenny groggily opened his eyes,''You trying to fuck my boyfriend, Tucker?''

Tweek sneered,''I think that's quite obvious.''

Kyle rolled his eyes,''I'm gonna go take a bath.''

''You do that.'' Tweek hissed, his eyes were practically slits.

Craig hugged him and cooed,''Princess...''

''Fuck you,'' Tweek answered.

''But Princess...'' Craig begged Tweek to look at him and cuddle with him. Kyle rolled his eyes and went to get ready for their day. They would have to check out in the evening.

After ordering breakfast, the couples sat in silence watching tv until Butters called.

''Oh hey Butters...'' Kyle said cautiously.

Kenny motioned for Kyle to put it on speaker, so he did.

''Where the hell are you guys? They're trying to legalize an anti-gay vaccine.''

''SAY WHAT!?'' Craig yelled looking infuriated.

''Craig!?'' Butters exclaimed in surprise.

''Yeah, it's me. You're on speaker.'' Craig answered.

''Oh...'' Butters replied shyly.

Tweek deadpanned,''Well I guess they could make a vaccine for it. It seems like it's making everyone in town fall for redheaded Jews. I don't know how you'd diagnose that tho...Gay for redheaded Jew disease...Hmmm....sluttyjew-itis.''

Craig frowned at his boyfriend,''Tweek! Stop!''

''Well it's true! Everyone in South Park has been going Jew crazy. Everyone is fighting over one, in particular, that is definitely the ugliest boy in class by far!''

''HEY!'' Kenny yelled.

Kyle sighed, he saw this saltiness coming from a mile away. He let his friend speak his mind without getting offended. He knew that Tweek didn't mean it. He was just in a bad mood.

''What the fuck is up with you today Tweek?'' Craig asked.

''What the fuck is up with you!? What the fuck was this!?'' Tweek screamed.

''I'm sorry...I lost control...I did that shit without thinking, and I am sorry okay?'' Craig said softly.

''Did what shit?'' Butters asked.

''It's nothing Butters,'' Kyle answered,''We'll be on our way to South Park soon.''

''Okay...but be careful...'' Butters answered before hanging up. The room was deadly silent before Tweek picked up the hotel phone and smashed it into the wall screaming.

Craig rolled his eyes,''Okay...Okay...''

''I just can't! Fuck!'' Tweek pushed Kyle backward off the bed, and in a swift moment he straddled him and punched at his face over and over. Kenny and Craig quickly pulled him off of the redhead and across the room. As they pulled Tweek back he screamed,''I hate you!''

Kyle did not fight back and just laid there looking at the ceiling. Eventually, Tweek left the room in a huff and Kenny simply flopped down on the bed.

Kyle whispered,''You going to talk to him?''

Craig sighed,''Nah...he'll just fizzle out...''

''Hm...'' Kyle sighed not knowing what to do.

The ride back to South Park was awkward, and the air was thick. As soon as they made it into the town, Tweek got out of the car at the first stop.

Craig yelled,''Tweek are you fucking crazy!? We're at a red light!''

''I don't care,'' Tweek answered quickly leaving. Craig sighed and ran after his neurotic boyfriend. Kenny let out a breath,''You are really making enemies...''

''I didn't do anything!''

''I know you didn't baby...I didn't mind what happened...I really didn't...I found it kind of hot to be honest...I'm all for watching Craig fuck you senseless...I think it's my new kink.'' Kenny said with a smile.

''Lewd!'' Kyle shouted punching his boyfriend's shoulder.

''I have a surprise for you...'' Kenny said softly.

''Hm? What is it?'' Kyle asked softly.

''Let me drive...'' Kenny simply answered. Kyle made a face but pulled over so that they could switch places. He let his boyfriend drive them to the boondocks. It was not the nicest looking area, but it felt homely somehow. Kenny parked in front of an apartment building and looked over at Kyle with a smile,''Welcome home.''


	16. New Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be posted tomorrow! I have been very busy with life. Everything fell apart in my life at one time and I am still picking up the pieces. Anyway, I am starting to get back into this story. I just had writer's block in this particular fandom. I hate when my brain does that.

Kyle blinked a few times trying to process what Kenny had just said to him,''Welcome home? Kenny you...''

Kenny grinned and leaned in to capture the other's lips with his own before saying,''I thought you'd like some peace of mind.''

Kyle felt a rush of happiness at the idea of having his own place. Not having to hear his nagging, overbearing mother.

If she yelled at him he could just go home to the peace of his own home!

''I...I...'' Kyle didn't know what to say, the very idea of having peace of mind was a foreign concept. Freedom from nagging and insistent guilt trips.

Freedom to be himself. He didn't have to be so high strung and morally perfect. He could just be Kyle.

He could just be himself without someone hanging over him ridiculing his very being.

The idea was preposterous.

He hadn't realized that he had spaced out until Kenny waved a hand in front of his face. Kyle blinked a few times and saw that Kenny looked sad.

''You hate it don't you?'' Kenny asked softly.

''No! No! I LOVE it! I just can not wrap my mind around the concept of freedom! Of peace! I just can't see myself making my own decision for my future and just being able to enjoy myself...I didn't realize how domineering my mom was until I got the hell away from her!''

Kenny nods sympathetically. And an awkward silence fell over them. Kyle did not want to damper the mood so he said,''Let's go.''

Kenny smiled and got out of the car. The apartment was upstairs and dingy but it was more than enough. Kenny unlocked the door and opened it for Kyle. The apartment was a nice size. The carpets were dingy and dusty looking but Kyle could fix that later. The coffee table was covered in porn magazines with big-breasted women on the cover. Kyle cut his eyes at Kenny, and the blond blushed bright red before clearing off the table hastily and hiding them behind the couch with an awkward cough.

Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to looking around. The living room had a small tv on a stand that was filled with video games, with a PS4 connected to it. The kitchen and living room were connected and was only separated by a few counters. Kyle noticed that there were two bedrooms adjacent from one another and a bathroom in the middle.

Kyle walked into the bedroom to the left first and saw handcuffs, whips, a ball gag, a few dildos, and an assortment of other perverted things.

''Damn it, Kenny.'' Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. Kenny blushed once more and hastily closed that door.

Kyle chuckled before going into the bedroom to his right. It was a pretty bland room with nothing but a mattress in it. No box spring or headboard. Just an old beatdown mattress.

Kyle said,''When did you do all of this?''

''I have been living here for a while...That's why I have been working overtime so often. I got tired of my old man throwing shit at me and terrorizing me day and night. I needed my own place. Plus I'm 18 so fuck him ya know?''

''Yeah. I understand...'' Kyle sighs out.

''You alright?''

''Yeah...Just worried about Tweek...''

''Look. I can call him if you want me to. I can squash this right here, right now! We are all too old for drama like this.''

Kenny took out his phone and speed dialed Tweek before Kyle could get another word out of his mouth. He put the phone on speaker.

''Hello?''

''Hey Tweek. No hard feelings?''

''Yeah I guess. Y-You know how I am about Craig...he's the same about me...I don't know what it is with him and twinks man...'' Tweek sighed out.

Kenny laughed at Tweek calling Kyle a twink and Kyle crossed his arms and looked away embarrassed.

''So we all cool? You want to come over for pizza or something?''

''Yeah sure. Craig's over here...Say hey Craig!''

''Hey! I'm sorry for trying to fuck your bitch Kenny!'' Craig said snickering.

''Hey!'' Kyle growled making Kenny clutch his sides laughing.

''I'm sorry for calling you a bitch Kyle!'' Craig said in between laughs.

Tweek said,'W-We'll be over there with the pizza and soda, consider it a bit of an apology for me wishing death on your boyfriend.''

''Wait...how do you know where we are?'' Kyle asks.

''Well I don't...Craig does though. He'd go over there to play games with Kenny every now and then...Oh! Guys! I have news about Stan! Have you guys checked Facebook?''

Kyle rolled his eyes,''No.''

''Don't check until I get there! Stan has been a source of entertainment for us all day. Also, I have news about Butters!'' Tweek yells.

Craig sighs,''Stop stirring up bullshit babe.''


	17. Roasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter :/ I was hoping that this chapter would be longer. I am trying to add more to these chapters and even condensing and combining some. Eventually, I will be back on track.

It didn't take long for the two to show up with 4 pizzas. Kyle grinned and said,''I'll need my isulin after this...Babe, could you get my bag from the car?''

Kenny nods and goes to retrieve Kyle's stuff without a word. Tweek was looking at him bright-eyed. Kyle cocked an eyebrow and pulled away from the other's intense gaze.

Craig hit Tweek's shoulder,''Stop babe, you're being creepy as fuck...''

Tweek ignored his boyfriend and said,''Okay...soooo... He got a slice of pizza before saying,''Remember when I said I had something to tell you about Stan?''

Kenny walked in and sat Kyle's duffle bag next to him,''Please do not say that name in my apartment.''

Tweek rolled his eyes before snatching out his phone and showing Kyle Stan's changed relationship status on Facebook.

It read: Stan Marsh is now in a relationship with Red

Kyle laughed so hard that he snorted loudly. Tweek doubled over as well. Kyle hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. It felt as if his breath had been knocked out of him. He had to grip the couch to steady himself. Tears welling in his eyes and threatening to spill over as he laughed harder.

Tweek giggled,''I'd knew you'd get a kick out of this! She is a low discount you...She's the downgrade of the century. She looks like a low budget Pennywise!''

Craig doubled over laughing.

Kenny jumped up,''It's time for me to take my leave. I know that this is my house but it's time for me to nope the fuck out of this conversation!''

Tweek said,''From now on I am calling her Pennywise!''

''Same,'' Kyle said snickering.

Craig took a bite of his pizza trying to keep a straight face.

Tweek snickered,''Look at what Cartman commented on it though.''

''Oh shiiit'' Kenny said interested and practically sitting in Kyle's lap to see.

Eric Cartman commented: Seriously Stan!? There's no telling how many crabs and creatures from the dark abyss fall out of her vagina a day-

Kyle had to stop reading to regain his composure.

You would have done better just going outside and fucking a barbed wired fence. Would be more pleasurable and less dangerous if you ask me. I'm sorry dude, but I can't sit here and act that this shit isn't fucking disgusting. You would have done better fucking that nasty jew fag Just sayin' ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kenny pulled the drawstrings on his hoody closed and pretended to be somewhere else entirely, Craig was eating his pizza with a smirk, and Kyle was still trying to wrap his mind around what he just read.

Tweek sighed,''I am crying. My soul is fucking crying for Stan right now.''

Stan Marsh replied: Oh wow thanks, Cartman. I really honestly do give a fuck about your opinion. Hey, I was wondering...when was the last time you saw your own penis? I know that you're a virgin with a dick so small that it shrinks into your body whenever a breeze goes by-

Kenny fell off of the couch.

I am terribly sorry that Red and I made you so jealous Eric. I am also sorry that you will never get laid a single day in your miserable sad life. Also, could you please stop calling Kyle a ''jew fag'' at least that fag gets laid more than you ever will. As soon as you open your mouth you make every vagina in the room dry as a bone. You disgusting fat sack of shit. Please go die in a fucking hole and take your toxic jealousy else were. Just sayin' ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kenny let out something akin to a cry for help on the floor, Tweek was literally crying, and Craig was desperately trying to keep his composure.

Kyle let out a sigh,''Why do I fuck with you? Why are all of you like this?''

''No! Don't blame this on me! You know Cartman walked his fat ugly ass right into that roast!'' Tweek shouted through laughs.

''I fucking hate YOU ALL!'' Craig roared getting another slice of pizza.

Kenny said,''Mmmmfmmmmmfmmmff!''

''What!?'' Tweek asked.

''He said please change the subject guys. I'm dying here.'' Kyle said shaking his head.

''I love Stan so much man...'' Craig said chuckling,''I miss chilling with him. It seems like his existential crisis is over...at least I hope it is...''

Kyle grabbed another slice,''It seems like it, though, Stan always roasts the fuck out of people regardless though.''

The room fell silent for a moment.

Kyle sighed,''Why am I friends with you assholes.''

Kenny burst out laughing again causing the room to erupt in laughter.


	18. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I'm going to just be transparent and have a moment of vulnerability. Okay, soooo you know how you can start to associate something with someone...Like music or movies or whatever. This show has kind of become associated with someone that I am currently trying to get over. He is as obsessed with South Park as I was and now I associate one of my favorite South Park characters with him. He even cosplays as the God damned character, and it makes me feel some type of way. I promise it won't affect how I do this story, guys! He just means so much to me, and I probably will never be over that asshole. I am still friends with him, and I cherish his friendship and, if it were meant to be he would have chosen me over some other dude right? Regardless, I am so in my feelings about him. 
> 
> And I just couldn't bring myself to write a romance featuring this character because all I could think about was the person I fell for like 2 years ago and still can't get over. My hiatus was so long because a while after the disagreement I kept seeing him in his cosplay instead of seeing the actual character. The dude he's with now is really into South Park, and he role plays as another character that is featured in this story a lot, and I was just too salty to write this shit I'm serious. I kept seeing them in the character's places and wanted to flip my fucking computer honestly. I couldn't even read stories with the character or anything. 
> 
> Cosplay and roleplay are awesome but can really fuck shit up when a breakup or disagreement happens. Basically, I have started seeing the characters or who they are again and not as the asshole who shall not be named. He's not an asshole he just broke my heart is all. I am trying to work past that and not associate this show with this person anymore because I was already kind of losing interest in the fandom, but the person I will not name low key made it worse. But it's all good.
> 
> So anyway, enough of my gay shit. Anyway, I have been going through so much hell guys. Just got out of conversion therapy. Somebody I cannot stand told me to go back because getting over the gay is the same as quitting smoking apparently. The person said that I just need to give conversion therapy another year...What a fucking joke LOL. So much has happened that my head is spinning. I got my finances and living situation in order, so that's awesome but on the flip side my relationship went down in flames, and I came out as trans AGAIN and dared my family to try to sabotage my transition again. A lot of my South Park buddies were trans men as well, and they helped me to feel loved and understood during my in the closet/Conversion therapy period, but dating/relationships just shit on everything. I have been feeling lonely in my identity. I don't need trans friends to validate me, but it feels good to be understood for who you are you know?
> 
> On a flip note, I have been spending time compulsively writing in other fandoms(sorry guys) and spending time alone to get my shit together. After a ton of breakdowns and hard to make decisions, I am finally at a point where I can just spend time alone and focus on my studies. I am graduating from college next year, so I'm not giving up on this degree over some bullshit. Anyway, I will try to finish this story soon. I hate when I start a story, but then I have writer's block for just that one story. Anyway, I'm back guys. I will try to update as regularly as possible. Sorry if my writing style has changed, my writing style has slowly been evolving to a more...poetic style? I have been more focused on symbolism in my other stories, so it's kind of seeping into this one.

Kyle woke up to the sun in his face and birds chirping in the distance. He smiled when he felt Kenny cuddle him closer and moan against his neck. This relationship was blissful so far. So blissful that Kyle felt as if he was living in a dream.

But like all dreams, one must awaken to face reality.

Kyle grimaced. Someone was knocking on the door. Incessantly.

It was Sunday. Fucking Sunday.

Who the hell would be knocking on his door like this on a fucking Sunday? He cursed to himself imagining that it was some religious fanatic. He cuddled into Kenny's shoulder further.

Kenny grunted and pulled his pillow over his head.

The knocking never stopped.

Fuck.

Kyle jumped up in a huff and swung open the door in a flurry of emotions,''What the fuck-''

Kyle's jaw dropped.

Stan.

He looked different. His hair was a little longer stopping to rest on his shoulders. There were faint bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Even with his disgruntled appearance, he looked attractive. He seemed to have lost some weight. His black hair framed his newfound angled jaw. Not chiseled in the slightest. Just sharp but still soft and youthful.

Kyle blinked not knowing what to say.

Stan smiled,''Hey dude...I missed you...''

''H-How...did you-''

''Craig told me last night...'' Stan said shrugging,''May I come in?''

''Yeah sure...'' Kyle moved aside to let him in.

Stan looked around a faint smile on his face,''Nice place ya got here...Kenny must have worked himself half to death to get it...''

''He did...'' Kyle says softly.

Stan sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him. Kyle sits next to him nervously. He wonders what Stan is thinking. His friend shows no signs of annoyance.

''So you and Red?'' Kyle asks.

''Y-Yeah...'' Stan answers not looking at him.

''Why?'' Kyle can't help but ask.

Stan shakes his head unwilling to answer. Kyle decides to let it go.

Stan asks softly,''Do you love him?''

Kyle counters,''Do you love her?''

Stan sighs and looks down at the ground,''You can't go asking questions like that man...''

''Then why did you ask me that first?'' Kyle asks looking at Stan nervously.

''I just...I don't know...I just don't think you truly like him...I think you got tired of living with your overbearing homophobic mom and decided to run off with the first person that could ''save'' you. I mean no disrespect but...are you sure you aren't just using Kenny to run away from other things?'

''Are you sure you aren't projecting your relationship with Red onto our relationship?'' Kyle countered his tone curt.

''Touche...'' Stan grumbled refusing to look the other in the eye,''I'm serious though...you never showed any interest in Kenny before now...all of a sudden the two of you have a place together...I was in a bit of shell shock you know...And...it's as if you don't remember anything from the past...You were my first kiss dude-''

Kyle sighs,''We were just experimenting! We were curious kids!'' Kyle countered.

''Are you sure that you aren't just terrified of intimacy? I know Kenny definitely is...''Stan mumbles.

''Is this why you cam here this fine Sunday morning? To start more shit, Stan?'' Kyle hisses.

''Nope...I came here to figure out what the hell happened. Everything spiraled out of control so quickly...'' Stan says calmly.

''Who's fault was that Stan!?'' Kyle yells getting aggravated.

Stan sighs,''I love you.''

Kyle flinches and blinks at the mood whiplash,''Excuse me?''

''I said I fucking love you alright? I ended it with Red last night.'' Stan grunted.

''But you two became official last night!'' Kyle sighs in disbelief.

''Maybe I thought that if I squint hard enough or just close my eyes, I could imagine you beneath me? It didn't work of course. I couldn't even get hard.'' Stan said still avoiding his eyes.

Kyle could do nothing but blink at him incredulously. He did still harbor feelings for Stan, but this sudden confession confused him. He didn't know who to choose, and he did not want to bail on Kenny after all that had happened between them.

''Look, Stan...'' Kyle was cut off by Stan capturing his lips with his own. Kyle moaned into the kiss feeling like the worst person on the face of the earth. Kenny was in the other room for fuck's sake.

Stan placed a hand on Kyle's lower back and pushed him towards him.

Stan was a pretty good kisser. He could rival Kenny's skilled adventurous tongue. Kyle felt like putty. He couldn't bring himself to stop the other man as deepened the kiss. Stan slipped his hand under Kyle's shirt and traced circles along his back. Something about this light teasing movement drove Kyle wild. He felt himself harden slightly.

Stan purred into his mouth and moved his hand in soothing circles along Kyle's back. Kyle whimpered and let Stan massage his skin. Kyle had completely lost himself in the kiss until he heard the sound of a door slamming.

Kyle's mind snapped back to reality. He looked to where the sound had come from. It was the bedroom door. Kyle jumped off of Stan's lap and was about to g check on Kenny before said man walked out of their shared bedroom with a smile.

''Goodmorning Stanley!'' Kenny said grinning mischievously.

''Good morning...''Stan said avoiding his gaze.

Kenny said,''I'm going to make pancakes. You guys want some?''

''U-Um...n-no...''Kyle said nervously,''U-Um...a-ab-about earlier...I...''

''Oh shit! I forgot we had eggos in here babe!'' Kenny cheered preparing said waffles.

Stan stood up,''U-Um...well I'll see you guys later...''

''No need to see us later! We're having a party tonight.'' Kenny chirped.

''A party?'' Kyle questioned suspiciously. He was told nothing of a party.

''Yup! A get-together! Stan has yet to party with us, babe! Come back at like 7 o'clock. I'll be making sliders, and I have a whole case of beer. Most of the guys will be here.'' Kenny says still smiling.

''O-oh...why didn't I know it?''

''Well...I was going to tell you but forgot...'' Kenny said shrugging.

''Mm-hm...'' Kyle cocked a brow wondering if Keeny would have told him at all. Stan smiles,''Well it'll be like good ol' times...I'm excited. I'll see you guys tonight...''

Kyle nods smiling. He walks Stan to the door. On his way out Stan grips his hand and squeezes.

Kyle felt he'd die of mortification. What was his life coming to? He felt like the worst person in the world? What happened to his staunch moral code? Why does every day throw another challenge at him?

He knew then that he had to choose between Stan or Kenny but how could he do that?

Stan was his childhood friend that he could divulge anything to. He didn't hide a thing from Stan. It was damn near impossible because it was as if the other man could simply read his mind. Whatever he was thinking was picked up flawlessly by Stan. It was as if they were in sync mentally. Kyle is never left wanting because his best friend does everything in his power to fulfill even his deepest and darkest needs. But that was exactly what scared the shit out of Kyle.

The intensity of their bond frightened Kyle. It felt as if he was bare under Stan's loving gaze. It was as if he was stripped of not just his clothes but his flesh. He was stripped of his guard completely by Stan's keen eye. It was intense and made Kyle want to run in the opposite direction if anything. He loved Stan, but he was afraid of the intimacy that came with him.

And then there was Kenny. Kenny was the opposite. Yes, he was Kyle's childhood friend, but he had a hard time picking up on Kyle's deepest needs, he only picked up on the surface wants and desires. Kenny was an empath and very intuned to others emotionally, but due to his childhood, he cut some parts of his intuitive nature off.

Kyle felt that Kenny held him at arm's length while simultaneously holding him close. A huge paradox but it left Kyle feeling comfortable. The fear of intimacy did not creep up on him with such intensity. It was like having a relationship, but without putting your whole heart into it lest it be broken.

Kyle was lost as to what to do.

He felt too ashamed to look his boyfriend in the eye. What kind of boyfriend was he and why couldn't he just make up his damn mind? He went back into the bedroom to sulk childishly. He had so much to learn about this world.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyle felt stilted and awkward sitting at the party. Craig, Tweek, Butters, and Stan sat on the floor around the coffee table munching on pizza. Kyle was so very happy that things were back to the way they were. He liked the familiarity of this situation more than anything.

Kenny was chilling on the couch smiling at Butters.

Kyle watched the two of them smile at one another as if having a telepathic conversation.

Weird.

He shrugged it off as his friends just being two weirdos. Butters and Kenny had always been strange. Kyle was happy that they were friends.

The two of them seemed to have the bond that he and Stan had. They were inseparable and Kyle found that to be quite endearing.

Out from the corner of his eye, he saw Stan looking at him. Kyle looked at his friend only for the raven-haired man to quickly look away.

Craig was watching everyone with a look of disapproval before saying,''Sooo...is there a reason all of you are fumbling like fucking idiots?''

''What are you talking about Craig?'' Kyle says confused as to where that comment came from.

''You an Kenny are sitting almost a foot apart, Butters is grinning like a fucking idiot and has said NOTHING at all tonight, Stan is fidgeting in the corner like he's coming off of crack, and Tweek...oh honey you're just being yourself...'' Craig sighs.

''We are not sitting a foot apart!'' Kyle argues, and self consciously scoots closer to his boyfriend. Kenny wraps an arm around him as if to show that their relationship is going perfectly.

Craig looks at them unimpressed,''Did something happen within the 16 hours I have been gone? Not even 24 fucking hours?''

''No mom! Nothing happened. Chill.'' Kenny says chuckling.

''Hmmm...'' Craig says skeptically before saying,''You guys really need a tv so I can bring my PS4 over...''

''Booo! Fuck PS4!'' Kyle heckles across the room.

''Fuck you too!'' Craig answers snickering,''Get out of the fucking corner Stan! You look like we're holding you hostage!''

''Technically I am at the corner of the table.'' Stan counters.

Tweek sighs,''I need coffee!''

Craig reaches into his backpack and gets out a Starbucks bottled coffee. He throws it at his eager boyfriend before settling back onto the floor.

''We've gotten so ooooold!'' Butters whines laying back.

''He speaks!'' Craig says sarcastically.

''No seriously guys! All we do is sit down and talk about work, and drama, and dating, or whatever...We don't talk about video games or fun stuff anymore! It's always dreary shit...''

''We're not kids anymore Butters.'' Kyle sighs out.

''Yeah. And I hate it!'' Butters complained.

''Okay...So Butters wants to talk about baby shit...well I guess it beats sitting here looking at Kyle's ugly fucking face.''

Kyle bristles,''Look here asshole!-''

''Ssssssh chill!'' Kenny hisses patting Kyle's arm to get him to calm down.

Butters and Stan laugh at this. Stan's laugh slowly gets more intense until he falls back,''Fuck I missed you guys!''

''We missed you too emo kid,'' Craig answers biting into a slice of pizza.

''Hye fuck you!'' Stan yells out.

Kyle shakes his head as he watches Stan and Craig kick at each other. He did miss seeing them together. All they were missing was Cartman and Kyle did not want to interact that him anymore. He wondered what the asshole was doing with his life before deciding he didn't care anyway.

''I wanna get some stronger shit than this beer.'' Kenny says wagging his eyebrows,''Who wants to come with!?''

''Me!'' Both Butters and Tweak said in unison.

Kenny grins and says,''Let's head out then!''

I didn't take Butters very long to get plastered, Craig was tipsy and cursing out everyone in the room, Tweek was calmly laying his head in his boyfriend's lap he looked pretty drunk, Kenny was tipsy and flirting with Kyle constantly, and Stan was polishing out a bottle of rum like it was water.

Kyle only had a shot of rum and felt it was enough. He didn't enjoy drinking. He let his horny drunk of a boyfriend rub up against him and whisper obscene things into his ear every so often. Kyle had to keep from rolling his eyes. He curled up in Kenny's arms and snuggled him.

He was growing tired by the second and Kenny running his fingers soothingly through his hair did not help any. Kyle didn't even realize that he had fallen into a tipsy slumber.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyle had a dream filled with discourse. There were shouts and sobs. The voices sounded distinctly familiar. Kyle winced in his sleep at the loud sound of furniture moving.

He distinctly heard Craig trying to calm someone down.

''Don't do it, dude! Don't do it! What the fuck even caused this!''

Dream Craig was blurry and inconsistent he looked like a holograph. He was wavering and flicking in and out of focus. Grey and dull. He looked the same save for his grey skin.

Butters was a holograph as well he was bright yellow, like the sun. His form mimicked beams of light. He yelled,''You are loved! You don't know just how loved you are! Don't do something stupid! You're just drunk! Sleep it off!''

Tweek was an incoherent mumbling mess. His hologram was pure static. Static that went from white, red, and to black before shutting off completely as though he were a tv.

Stan was a black blob that wavered every so often. The blob looked as if it was trying to pull itself into a shape of a person but failing consistently. Stan's form was struggling to stay together as he reached out to help Kenny's form,''Chill dude! Just chill! Everything will be alright Kenny.''

Kenny's holographic form was the most disturbing. His form never stopped fading in and out. He was dark blue on second and red the next and then yellow and then he was pure static. The static built like an electric current. It spiked around the edges. It looked that if Stan were to touch it, he would be killed instantly. And yet Stan wouldn't stop reaching out to the explosive energy that Kenny's unstable ''form'' held. Kenny had no form. He could not even make a human-like form if he tried. It kept turning into an ugly ball of static and colors. His form looked as though it was bleeding and seizing.

Kyle was jolted awake by screaming. Butters and Tweek were screaming to be exact. Kyle rushed to his feet. His sight was a little flayed at the edges.

The screams were coming from outside. Craig was frantically trying to stop Tweek from freaking out and crying. Craig covered Tweak's eyes and led him back into the house.

''He's dead! He's fucking dead! Do you hear me, Craig! He's fucking dead!'' Tweak shrieked trying to get a reaction out of his calm boyfriend.

Kyle shook his head and asked,''Who's dead?''

''He's fucking dead!'' Was all Tweek could repeat. Craig was busy trying to get his boyfriend to stop shrieking and crying hysterically.

Craig grimaced and sighed,''Kenny.''

''What the fuck!? How!?'' Kyle shrieked upset that it happened again. He knew his boyfriend would return, but it still shocked him none the less.

Kyle felt enraged because he couldn't even take a nap without these lunatics doing something obscene and out of pocket.

Kyle took a deep breath before growling,''How!?''

Craig sighs and hisses,''Stan...Stan...He...He pushed him...''

''WHAT!?''

''Stan pushed him...off of the balcony...I...I fuck!'' Craig was more frazzled than he had initially let on.

Kyle ran to the balcony and saw Stan curled into a ball crying. Butters was no better. Butters looked traumatized and half asleep on the ground. Kyle searched every corner of his mind for a solution to this fucked up problem. He didn't know if he had what it took to fix the situation, but nothing could ever keep him from trying.


End file.
